Smoky Heart
by MyErotic
Summary: Yunho es un joven adinerado que una noche conoce a quien cree, puede ser la mujer ideal, pero envuelto en una situación que comenzó como una broma, terminó convirtiéndose en aquello que estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo ¿Será capaz de hacer a un lado su orgullo y escuchar por primera vez en la vida a su solitario corazón?... Fanfic chico x chico de TVXQ/JYJ, Pareja HOMIN
1. Parte 1

Cuando Jung Yunho era apenas un niño, su padre siempre le enseñó que en la vida no se puede perder ni una sola vez para ser un pleno ganador, por lo que nunca, desde que tenía uso de la razón, Yunho había perdido en algo, acostumbrado a ser el Sr. Perfección, fue así durante su niñez, adolescencia y ahora incluso en la adultez, todo mundo lo amaba y respetaba por eso

A sus casi treinta años de edad, ya es dueño de un extenso corporativo financiero, empresa líder en el mercado, y él, todo un soltero cotizado, pero él no estaba menos que interesado en contraer matrimonio, ni siquiera por consejo de sus padres, su papá había dicho "El corporativo necesita tener un heredero cuando hagamos falta", pero Yunho tenía pospuesto ese plan, es que simplemente, ninguna mujer había llamado suficiente su atención hasta ese momento.

—Señor, aquí tiene los últimos contratos para firma —anunció su secretaria, una mujer de casi sesenta años que estaba próxima a jubilarse

—Gracias, por la tarde te los devuelvo —respondió amable, mostrando su siempre sonrisa seductora

Yunho era estricto, serio, duro como jefe y bastante exigente, pero también era educado, amable y considerado con sus empleados, siempre y cuando cumplieran cabalmente con todas sus obligaciones.

Miró el altero de pendientes sobre su escritorio y se acostó sobre el respaldo de su gran silla ejecutiva, analizando sus prioridades, aunque estaba cansado, sabía que necesitaba un receso, algo que lo sacara de la aturdidora rutina, pero para él y su padre, el tiempo apremia y poco tenía para descansar, así que continuó

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando ya la mayoría del corporativo se fue a descansar, Yunho se quedó ahí, terminando con la supervisión de un proyecto, cuando su amigo Jaejoong lo llamó a su teléfono celular

—Adivino, sigues en la oficina —habló sin saludar

—Así es, y créeme, no tengo tiempo para tus noches de juerga en el club nocturno —especificó antes que lo invitara como siempre

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, escuché que esta semana llegaron unas Australianas de primera calidad —explicó de forma morbosa, pero Yunho se limitó a poner cara de fastidio

—Entonces será mejor que te apresures o te las ganan —respondió sin ganas, sujetándose por encima de la nariz, sintiéndose cansado

— ¿Sabes qué? No acepto un No por respuesta, paso por ti —determinó entusiasmado

—Espera no… —su amigo colgó dejándolo con media palabra en la boca— Tendré que acompañarle o no me dejará tranquilo toda la semana —apresuró a terminar lo más que pudo y cuando Jaejoong llegó en su deportivo último modelo, Yunho salía del edificio

—Let's go compañero —dijo alegre, el otro no tuvo remedio más que hacerle caso y subir en el auto, Jaejoong arrancó a gran velocidad como era su costumbre

Llegaron al club al que solía ir el mayor de los dos, Yunho vio con apatía el ambiente de siempre, luces, música, alcohol, tarimas con mujeres bailando y quitándose la ropa, cubículos con cortinas que tapaban el interior, juegos de apuestas, mucho barullo y toda la gente Snob de la ciudad

—Sígueme, nos darán excelente mesa —caminó delante de él, encontrándose con el gerente, se saludaron con afecto. Hizo las presentaciones y posteriormente obtuvieron su mesa

—Hola caballeros, esta noche los atenderé yo —dijo una joven bastante atractiva, vestida con sensual ropa, no dejando mucho a la imaginación— ¿Desean una copa de Champagne?

—Deseo lo que nos traigas preciosa —comentó Jaejoong seductoramente, la chica sonrió y miró hacia Yunho, él asintió para apoyar a su amigo y luego ella se fue

—Deja de hacer eso, es desagradable —regañó un poco molesto, pero su amigo rio con fuerza, apoyándose sobre el sillón, con los brazos estirados a los lados y las piernas cruzadas, ambos estaban separados uno del otro

—No entiendo por qué te molesta, nunca he negado que también me gustan los hombres, no estoy fingiendo con ellas —aclaró divertido, Yunho solo giró los ojos

—Como sea, he venido aquí a relajarme, quizás pida un baile privado —miró hacia los cubículos, había algunos desocupados

— ¿Preguntarás por las Australianas?

—Me da lo mismo, solo necesito algo de liberación —contestó indiferente, Jaejoong sonrió y se acercó un poco con malas intenciones, estiró la mano como si quisiera agarrar en medio de los muslos, pero Yunho le agarró rápido la mano— Basta

—Has dicho que solo quieres liberación, eso yo puedo remediarlo con gusto —explicó coquetamente, cerrándole un ojo, pero Yunho se molestó, alejándose un poco más

—Sabes que respeto tus gustos y este modo de vida que llevas, pero a mí no me van los hombres, así que no lo hagas de nuevo —declaró enojado, Jaejoong se rio divertido

—Como digas, siempre he creído que eres Homosexual de clóset, ni siquiera Bi como yo

—No digas tonterías, me gustan las mujeres, solamente las mujeres —reafirmó hablando un poco más fuerte

—Si tú lo dices —no habló más del tema y la mesera regresó con las bebidas, repartiéndolas, Yunho le agarró un brazo antes que se alejara

—Quiero una chica al privado por favor, escógela tú, me da igual —dijo con gentileza pero serio, mirándola con autoridad, ella solo asintió sin preguntar nada

—Oye tranquilo, para eso es pero bebe despacio —aconsejó Jaejoong cuando lo vio empinarse rápido todo el líquido dentro de la copa

—De cualquier modo manejarás tú —respondió divertido

La mesera no tardó mucho en regresar con otra mujer, demasiado atractiva, alta, rubia natural, no hablaba para nada ese idioma, Yunho pensó que quizás era Sueca, sonrió sin entusiasmo y se levantó del sillón, ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo agarró

—Suerte —dijo Jaejoong desde el sillón, bebiendo y luego fijando su vista en las tarimas donde estaban los bailes.

Entraron en el cubículo, Yunho se sentó en el sillón y desabrochó sus pantalones, mientras ella comenzó a bailar seductoramente, haciendo toda su rutina, mientras él comenzó a tocarse, observándola, pensando en el acto sexual antes de comenzarlo, mirarla no le excitaba en absoluto

Sacó su cartera y extrajo muchos billetes, ella comprendió que quería todo el trabajo, así que se acercó hasta él, sonriendo queriendo parecer inocente, Yunho le agarró los pechos con ambas manos y los acarició, eran pequeños y firmes, le masajeó los pezones con los pulgares y luego los chupó, llevó dos dedos a la boca de ella y los introdujo, luego de sacarlos los bajó y enterró en la vagina, la chica subió al sillón con las piernas abiertas y apoyándose de las rodillas

Yunho sacó un condón de su cartera y se lo colocó, dirigió su miembro a la entrepierna y entró de un solo movimiento, la chica jadeó, agarrándose de los hombros de él comenzó a moverse con experiencia, sin dificultad, Yunho le agarró las nalgas y ayudó con los movimientos, los dos gemían secamente, ella solo hacía su trabajo, él simplemente se sentía igual haciéndolo solo que con alguien

Salió de su vagina antes de eyacular y cambió la dirección, penetrándola ahora por el ano, sin que cambiara el ritmo, pero los gemidos de ella eran más intensos, podía ver en su rostro que dolía más, pero él continuó sin que le importara. Yunho fue incapaz de sentir nada, solo placer sexual, lo mismo que sentiría si en lugar de ella fuera su mano masturbándose, pero quería callar la boca de Jaejoong, que sacara de su cabeza la idea absurda de que él era homosexual

Aceleró sus movimientos hasta que culminó, sin salirse hasta sentirse vacío, la chica quizás no terminó, pero ese ya no era su asunto, el cliente era él, quien debía ser satisfecho solo era él. Sacó su pene y se deshizo del condón, ella se levantó y se limpió, acercándose después al dinero, lo contó y sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano

Cuando Yunho se quedó solo en el cubículo suspiró, que insatisfecho quedó, refiriéndose al estado anímico, su cuerpo fue complacido, pero él no, se sentía vacío, como siempre, un hombre dedicado al deber, nada más.

Yunho salió del cubículo y al llegar a la mesa no se encontró con Jaejoong, estaba vacía, supuso que estaría en los cubículos, así que se sentó solo, sacó el celular y revisó su agenda electrónica para ver los pendientes, sin darse cuenta del tiempo, cuando finalmente vio la hora se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado, así que llamó a la mesera, ella se acercó rápido

—El chico que estaba conmigo ¿lo viste marcharse? —ella asintió

—Se fue hace bastante rato

— ¿Qué? —preguntó molesto— Ese bastardo —negó varias veces— ¿Viste con quién se fue?

—Un hombre y una mujer, pero no sé quiénes eran —contestó preocupada de que Yunho hiciera algo

—Trae la cuenta por favor

—Él pagó antes de irse —respondió la mesera, Yunho no pidió nada después, así que no tenía que pagar nada más

—Gracias —dejó propina sobre la mesa y se levantó— Tendré que irme en taxi —pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Salió y antes de buscar su transporte, decidió fumarse un cigarro, lo encendió y pegó la espalda a la pared, meditando sobre su vida, lo vacía y aburrida que era, tenía casi treinta y había alcanzado todas sus metas profesionales, pero su vida personal era un asco, su único amigo verdadero era Jaejoong y a veces era un hijo de puta con él

Miró a los lados de la calle, estaba casi desierta salvo las filas para entrar a los locales, alrededor había varios clubes de diferentes tipos, aquella era la zona roja de la ciudad. En la acera de enfrente vio un grupo de chicas que caminaban unas al lado de otras, pero entre todas una sobresalía, mucho más alta que las demás, vestida con un traje rojo ceñido al cuerpo, la misma se despidió de las otras y giró en otra dirección, al hacerlo se topó con la mirada de Yunho que permanecía del otro lado, admirando la belleza que era

Por instantes se paralizó ante la mirada enigmática, en toda su vida nunca vio unos ojos como los de aquella mujer, más que todo lo demás, lo que llamó su atención fue esa forma de mirar, como si el mundo entero le perteneciera. Ella no hizo mayor caso y luego de caminar unos pasos dio vuelta en el próximo callejón, entrando ahí

Yunho salió de su trance, tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo piso, cruzó la calle y entró deprisa en ese callejón, pero no había rastro de la mujer, del lado izquierdo estaba una puerta trasera cerrada, del lado derecho otra, esta se abrió y salió un grupo de mujeres parloteando unas con otras, él intentó entrar, pensando que tal vez la mujer entró por ahí, pero se lo impidieron por ser área restringida, aquel era un teatro donde se presentaban solo obras para adultos

Molesto por no poder entrar siguió andando por el callejón hasta salir del otro lado, pero nada, no hubo rastro de la mujer, refunfuñó, ni siquiera sabía porque le importaba tanto, él no solía interesarse así por nadie, prendió otro cigarro y lo fumó impaciente, quedándose de ese lado, ya no volvió hacia la avenida principal

Un par de hombres se acercó a él, ese lado estaba menos iluminado, Yunho percibió el peligro pero siguió fumando con tranquilidad, él sabía artes marciales y mientras no llevaran con ellos armas de largo alcance no tendría problemas en acabarlos, así que espero a que se le acercaran ellos

—Oye catrín, no te hagas el difícil y danos todo lo que tengas —dijo uno de ellos, arrinconándolo, traía en su mano derecha una navaja, Yunho lo observó con indiferencia, luego mostró una sonrisa cínica

— ¿De qué te sonríes idiota? —preguntó el segundo, rodeándolo por el otro lado, Yunho miró a uno y otro, dio la última calada al cigarro y lo aventó hacia uno de ellos, haciéndolo enojar, el otro se le abalanzó con la navaja

Yunho estiró su mano y le agarró el antebrazo antes que el filo le alcanzara, golpeó con su codo en medio del brazo y le hizo tirar el arma, aprovechó para girarlo con violencia y retorcerle el brazo por la espalda, doblándolo cayó de rodillas. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando el otro sujeto se acercó a él con una barra de fierro, intentó darle una patada por detrás cuando lo vio cerca pero fue imposible, así que recibió un golpe en la espalda que lo dejó completamente aturdido, Yunho cayó al suelo y antes que lo robaran comenzó a recibir algunas patadas

— ¡Hey Ustedes! —escuchó a lo lejos una voz masculina, levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a un joven acercarse corriendo hacia sus agresores, ambos sujetos se apartaron de él y encararon al joven

Vio asombrado como se defendía sin problemas, ya ninguno estaba armado y eso le facilitó el problema, el joven los apaleó con una serie de golpes y patadas, pero no los noqueó del todo, les permitió irse corriendo y no voltear siquiera atrás. Se acercó a Yunho colocándose de cuclillas, mirándolo a los ojos

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado, intentando ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero Yunho era orgulloso y no lo permitió, con dificultad se levantó él mismo

—Gracias —logró incorporarse completamente

—Es peligroso estar de este lado, no es como estar en la avenida —aconsejó con una sonrisa amable, Yunho lo observó fijamente, había algo en sus ojos que lo hizo sentirse inquieto y no sabía por qué

— ¿Dónde puedo tomar un taxi?

—Te pediré uno, mi amigo es taxista —sacó su celular y buscó un número

—Espera

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió confundido

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —quería saber el nombre de su salvador

—Shim Changmin —respondió sonriendo, estiró su mano y Yunho la estrechó, mirándolo fijamente a la cara, pensando que se trataba de alguien muy bonito, casi infantil

— ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

—Trabajo en el Club —señaló uno de los locales al otro lado de la calle, no era donde fue Yunho, sino uno muy diferente

—Entonces tal vez la hayas visto

— ¿A quién?

—Crucé la avenida buscándola, alta, cabello castaño a los hombros, vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo, hermosa —detalló enajenado, su salvador sonrió tímidamente y agachó un poco la mirada— ¿Sabes de quién hablo? —preguntó al ver su reacción

—Claro, es mi amiga —contestó en tono divertido, Yunho se acercó un paso hacia él, agarrándole de los hombros

—Quiero verla, preséntamela —pidió desesperado, pero Changmin negó, Yunho frunció el ceño algo molesto

—Por ahora no puedo, seguro ya está en casa, pero te puedo hacer una cita el sábado por la noche con ella —ofreció sonriendo amplio, Yunho se entusiasmó, cambiando por completo el semblante

—Me parece perfecto, te doy mi número —sacó de la cartera una tarjeta de presentación de su empresa, Changmin la miró y expresó asombro, luego silbó

—Si eres dueño de semejante compañía no deberías andar por estas calles sin guardias —sugirió seriamente, Yunho encogió los hombros

—Da lo mismo. Entonces ¿pides un taxi para mí?

—Claro —guiñó su ojo casi coquetamente, Yunho tragó saliva, el instante pequeño en que pensó que eso fue muy atractivo lo dejó helado— Hola Yoochun —saludó jovialmente— ¿Estás de servicio? Necesito que vengas por alguien —habló sin pausas, asintió luego, escuchando la respuesta, luego sonrió— Gracias, te espero donde siempre, adiós —miró hacia Yunho y asintió, indicándole que ya estaba hecho

Ambos caminaron hacia otra de las callejuelas, alejándose más de la avenida, no hablaron en el trayecto hasta que Changmin se detuvo frente a un edificio

—Tu amiga ¿cómo se llama? —abrió la conversación mientras sacaba un cigarro, ofreció a Changmin y ambos comenzaron a fumar

—No puedo decirte su nombre real

—Entonces ¿nombre artístico? —el otro asintió

—Shimly, todos la conocemos así —sonrió ampliamente y a Yunho le dio mala espina

— ¿Es prostituta? —preguntó y el otro negó enseguida

—Bailarina —guiñó un ojo mostrando su amplia sonrisa, a Yunho le pareció un sujeto bastante jovial. Desvió la mirada un poco confundido

Pocos minutos después se apeó a la calle un taxi, por él descendió el amigo de Changmin, un chico casi de su edad, apuesto aunque algo desaliñado, Yunho lo miró con desconfianza pero no comentó nada negativo. Ambos chicos se saludaron

—Es él —señaló Changmin— Tuvo un percance con unos delincuentes

—Ya veo —comentó con indiferencia, para él solo era un cliente más, pero notó enseguida que su amigo mostraba un interés específico

—Por cierto Yoochun, él vio a Shimly deambulando por ahí y yo les concertaré una cita, creo que Ella le gustó mucho —guiñó un ojo hacia él y su amigo entendió el mensaje, así que solo asintió, sonriendo

Changmin quiso adelantarse y decírselo por si a Yunho se le ocurría hacer mención durante el trayecto y así él no fuera a echar a perder el plan. Ambos chicos se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos. Dentro del auto, Yunho pensó detenidamente sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar, que su amigo lo abandonara, que por seguir a una extraña lo hubiesen asaltado, que un chico lindo le ayudara sin esperar recibir nada a cambio y encima de todo, que el próximo sábado tendría una cita a ciegas

—En la siguiente calle dobla a la derecha —pidió cortésmente y el otro obedeció, tomaron una larga avenida poco transitada— Entonces tú también conoces a Shimly —dijo con interés el pasajero, Yoochun sonrió amplio

—Sí, somos buenos amigos

— ¿Cómo es ella? —curioseó sin premura aunque se encontraba ansioso

—Verás —comenzó a responder— Sin duda muy bella, es simpática, aunque también ruda, pero de buen corazón, también es inteligente, talentosa y posee mucho ingenio, sin duda la clase de mujer que le agrada a los hombres

—Ya veo —expresó con mayor interés por ella que antes, sonriendo amplio, no podía esperar a que llegara pronto el sábado

…

Yoochun llegó a su casa y tiró las llaves sobre la mesa, no aguantó las ganas de saberse el chisme completo y llamó por teléfono a su amigo, Changmin estaba tirado en su cama, viendo una película porno, se disponía a tocarse cuando escuchó el aparato, así que pausó el video y contestó, antes que comenzara a "prepararse"

—Más vale que sea importante, estaba ocupado en algo

—Changmin, dime qué pretendes, ese sujeto está realmente interesado en ti, bueno, en Shimly —dijo enseguida, su amigo sonrió amplio

—Lo que pretendo… ¿No es obvio? Me gustó, es bastante guapo, tal y como me gustan —explicó sin vergüenza, Yoochun sonrió también

—Pero él cree que eres mujer

—Ya me las ingeniaré —contestó animado— En primera instancia me conformaré con chupársela o algo así, que no note que soy hombre —esta vez rio animado, su amigo suspiró con cansancio, pero igual sonrió

—Eres un degenerado —espetó agobiado, Changmin era la clase de persona que cuando fijaba su atención en algo o en alguien, no lo soltaba hasta cumplir su objetivo, por si fuera poco era un gran pervertido

—Oh vamos, tengo casi cuatro meses sin sexo, solo quiero divertirme un poco ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

—Nada, supongo, solo espero todo te salga bien, debes contarme todo con lujo de detalle ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí —asintió tranquilo. Ambos amigos se despidieron y Yoochun colgó el teléfono, Changmin volvió a poner play en el video

Continuó con lo que se disponía hacer antes de la llamada, sin pensar en aquel desconocido a quien le jugaría una pequeñita broma

…

Era viernes por la noche, Yunho esperaba junto al gran ventanal de un Bar, su amigo Jaejoong no tardaría en llegar, le había citado ahí, desde el abandono en el Club no se habían visto. Miró a la calle, estaba en un segundo piso, pensaba en Shimly y en el hecho de que el tal Changmin aún no se ponía en contacto con él, al día siguiente ya era sábado y aún no había lugar ni hora para ver a la chica que tanto le gustó

Con gran sonrisa cínica Jaejoong llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a Yunho, este lo miró enseguida, con el ceño fruncido aunque realmente no estaba del todo enojado

—Sé que fui un bastardo el otro día, pero tengo justificación

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? —cuestionó incrédulo, imaginando la tontería que estaba por oír

—Me ofrecieron montarme tremendo trío que no pude negarme —explicó con entusiasmo, a Yunho no le sorprendió semejante coartada, así que solo emitió un sonido— Ella era preciosa y Él simplemente exquisito, fuimos a…

—Dime ¿acaso tengo cara de querer oír detalles? —preguntó indignado, Jaejoong soltó una gran carcajada e ignorándolo mandó llamar al camarero, pidió una botella de whiskey

—Estás siendo más amargado de lo usual, cuéntame qué pasó

—Estoy frustrado, esperando una maldita llamada que no llega —respondió molesto, bebiendo un trago de su bebida, al poco tiempo llegó lo que Jaejoong pidió

—Una llamada —repitió serio— ¿De quién?

—Un sujeto —contestó fastidiado— Me concertará cita con su amiga para mañana pero aún no me da detalles —explicó indignado

—Ah vaya, Jung Yunho finalmente se interesó por una mujer —expresó sonriendo amplio y con voz festiva, luego aplaudió— Ella debe ser perfecta o quizás una extraterrestre

—Déjate de tonterías. Lo que puedo decir es que nunca vi a una mujer como ella, esa mirada, sobre todo esos ojos, me intrigan —dijo embelesado, mirando por segundos su copa, sus ojos brillaban, su amigo estaba muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo veía así, en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo

—Querido ¿se puede saber dónde has conocido a semejante mujer?

—En la calle, precisamente el día que te fuiste y tuve que volver en taxi, sufrí un asalto —antes que continuara su amigo exclamó sorpresa, pero Yunho no le permitió hablar— Un chico acudió en mi ayuda cuando quise seguirla, resultó que es su amigo, al parecer ella trabaja en los clubes de por ahí

— ¿Es prostituta? —Yunho negó

—Al menos él me dijo que no, pero sí es bailarina

—Debe ser una escultura andante —esta vez Yunho asintió, Jaejoong sonrió amplio— ¿Te dijo acaso su nombre? Quizás la conozco

—Puede ser, ya que te la vives en esos sitios —sonrió también— No me quiso decir el verdadero, pero la llaman Shimly —confesó con emoción, el solo oír ese nombre le entusiasmaba, Jaejoong parecía algo perplejo— ¿La conoces? —el otro asintió

—Sí, "la" conozco —esta vez mostró una sonrisa indescifrable, pero Yunho jamás sospechó nada detrás de ella

Jaejoong conocía a Shimly, o sea Changmin, que trabajaba en el night club de travestis, justo a espaldas del teatro para adultos donde Yunho fue atacado

—Es hermosa ¿cierto?

—Mucho, muy hermosa —vertió más alcohol a su copa y brindó— Así que tendrás una cita con ella —Yunho asintió— Eso será muy interesante

La mirada que posó sobre su amigo no fue muy grata, pero Yunho le ignoró, no iba a echar a perder su entusiasmo por la noche siguiente.

…

Yunho comenzó a desanudar su corbata apenas entró en su lujoso departamento, sirvió una copa de champagne y salió al balcón, admirando las luces de la gran ciudad, miró su costoso reloj, era casi la media noche, cuando creyó que ya no recibiría la esperada llamada su teléfono celular sonó, lo dejó un par de timbres para no parecer desesperado y entonces contestó

—Hola —escuchó la jovial voz del chico que lo salvó— Perdona que llame apenas hoy, tuve un día agitado —se disculpó apenado

—No te preocupes —sonrió, la voz ajena sonaba muy linda al teléfono— Dime ¿Qué dijo tu amiga?

—Estará encantada —sonrió también, con entusiasmo— ¿Está bien si ella va a tu casa? Será más privado que si vienes al club

—Me parece perfecto, supongo estás hablando por celular

—Así es

—Te mando la ubicación ¿está bien? —el otro emitió un sonido de aprobación— La espero a las diez ¿hay problema?

—No, este sábado está libre, cualquier hora —informó alegre, Yunho sonrió otra vez

—Entonces la espero, muchas gracias Changmin

—No hay de qué, Yunho —contestó antes de colgar, el mencionado sintió un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo al escuchar su nombre dicho con aquella voz. Asustado despejó su cabeza, la noche siguiente tendría la ansiada cita, estaba entusiasmado

…

Changmin sonrió amplio al recibir el mensaje con la ubicación, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y también amigo, estaba justo atrás de él y lo abrazó por la espalda

—Chicas, nuestra Shimly consiguió su pase a protagonizar Pretty Woman segunda parte —anunció con bombo y platillo a todos los que estaban ahí tras bastidores, los silbidos no se hicieron esperar, Changmin empujó a su amigo y sonrió satisfecho, dejando el teléfono sobre la cómoda donde antes estaba sentado

—Basta, me abochornas —volteó al espejo y quitó el par de aretes largos que antes traía puestos, luego comenzó a desmaquillarse, esa noche interpretó a Barbra Streisand, su amigo se sentó en la cómoda de al lado tras quitarse el vestido, comenzando a deshacerse el peinado

—No puedo creer que vayas hacerlo —dijo con asombro, otros dos chicos se acercaron para escuchar el chisme— Debe tener un gran paquete entre las piernas, o quizás es la gruesa billetera lo que te llamó la atención

Changmin volteó a ver a su amigo, encogiendo los hombros, luego miró a los otros dos que asentían sin mencionar palabra alguna

—Ninguna de las dos —defendió su honor, peinando la peluca que descansaba en el pequeño maniquí frente al espejo

—Por favor Changmin, todos sabemos que eres el más grande chupador de la zona, pero bájate de la nube, puedes elegir entre nosotros sin soñar —miró a los otros dos chicos y los tres se rieron divertidos, pero para el otro no lo fue, aunque de cualquier forma se incorporó a la broma, mirándolos despectivamente

—Oh querido Kyuhyun, si la tuvieras grande quizás, esa cosa ni me llena a la mitad —rebatió con desdén, los otros dos rieron pero el referido no

—Zorra —volteó la cara y se alejó, Changmin comenzó a reír

—No le hagas caso, está celoso que todos te prefieren a ti —dijo uno de los chicos, guiñándole el ojo y luego se marchó, el otro se sentó donde antes estaba Kyuhyun

—Dejando las bromas, ten mucho cuidado Changmin, recuerda lo que me pasó el año anterior —mencionó con angustia

—Eso fue terrible Suho —asintió serio. El año pasado su compañero tuvo un percance con su antigua pareja, a quien conoció en el club, una noche enloqueció y lo golpeó tan duro que lo mandó al hospital, aunque nunca antes mostró signos de ser violento

—Es hora de irme, cuídate —se agachó y besó sus labios como solían despedirse, luego se alejó de ahí, Changmin se miró en el espejo y pensó en la experiencia de su compañero, aunque por momentos sintió desconfianza, recordó el rostro de Yunho y le pareció que él no era esa clase de persona.

…

Todo estaba listo para recibir a la bella Shimly, las luces del lujoso departamento estaban a media luz, música de fondo, vino fino y bocadillos preparados especialmente para esa noche, el lugar completamente impecable, ya solo faltaba el toque final, la presencia femenina de su invitada. Yunho aguardó en la sala, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos en el respaldo

El timbre sonó y fue como música celestial, se levantó del sillón y abrió, frente a él estaba ella, con esa mirada enigmática que lo invitaba a querer saber todos sus secretos. Changmin hizo gala de su mejor mano para maquillarse, colocarse la misma peluca que solía usar cuando vestía el elegante traje rojo. Para lucir más natural no se puso pestañas postizas como solía usar cuando trabajaba y decidió vestir algo más modesto y que lograra tapar cualquier vestigio de su cuerpo que le delatara como hombre

—Pasa por favor —indicó con la mano, Shimly obedeció, mirando a su alrededor, aquel era el típico departamento lujoso para solteros ricachones, no le sorprendía pero si estaba admirado por el buen gusto— ¿Una copa?

—Por favor —respondió grácilmente, hablando con un tono bajo de voz para no delatarse y a la vez lucir más delicado, Yunho sonrió, maravillado

Miró la espalda de Shimly, se advertía ancha, por encima del promedio en una mujer pero no le tomó importancia, admiró sus caderas mientras se acercaba al sillón, con el bolso de mano al frente. Vestía una falda no muy corta ni larga, no demasiado ceñida al cuerpo y una blusa holgada de mangas largas, Changmin optó por usar un bra con relleno, pero no exagerado, sino una talla chica

Yunho se acercó por detrás sin pegar mucho el cuerpo y extendió la copa por el lado, Changmin se giró ligeramente para sujetarla, sonriendo delicadamente

—Gracias —sintió a su anfitrión alejarse y él se quedó ahí, bebiendo un trago. Observó la vista al fondo, donde estaba el balcón, Yunho se dio cuenta

— ¿Quieres salir? —avanzó hacia el ventanal, Shimly lo siguió, acercándose los dos al balcón, admiró la vista, sus ojos se iluminaron, Yunho que se colocó a su lado la observó, su perfil era exquisito, la expresión de su mirada, el largo de sus pestañas, la nariz, la boca, su barbilla, su cuello, sintió deseos de llenarlo de besos

—Es hermoso —dijo en tono embelesado, amaba las luces, sentir el refrescante aire de la noche, escuchar los murmullos de la ciudad a esa altura, desde su desvencijado departamento solo podía ver el humo de las calles sucias, las luces de neón parpadeantes de los moteles cercanos, a los gatos aparearse, parejas gritándose insultos, sirenas de policías y un etcétera de balbuceos molestos, no le permitían existir

Changmin se preguntó ¿En qué momento dejó de luchar por sus sueños? ¿Cuándo su vida se estancó en ese instante en que solo podía aspirar a no perder el trabajo? Vivir el día a día con lo necesario, conformándose con la triste realidad que le tocaba, Yunho observó esa nostalgia, la tristeza, deseó poder abrazarle

—Luces tan alejada ¿hasta dónde debo viajar para encontrarte? —preguntó abrumado por esa sensación de soledad que Shimly le transmitió. Changmin giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió, con esa boca pintada de brillo carmín

— ¿Por qué quisiste conocerme? —indagó para no responder

—Me gustaste, desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez, no dejo de pensar en ellos —respondió sin vacilar, acariciándole unas cuantas hebras de cabello

—Con que es eso —sonrió con timidez y bebió de su copa, admirando luego otra vez las luces de la ciudad

El silencio fue conmovedor, Yunho admiró también lo que ella admiraba y se maravilló con lo que antes le parecía corrosivo. Changmin se estremeció un poco debido al aire frío y Yunho lo notó, sujetándola por la muñeca de la mano libre de copa

—Entremos —sugirió, el más alto no impugnó y entró también, al lado de Yunho

Llegaron al sofá amplio de la sala, con unos cuantos centímetros que les separaban, Changmin dobló la pierna hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba el otro y se colocó sobre la entrepierna su bolsa. Por fortuna se masturbó justo antes de entrar al edificio, en un baño público cerca de ahí, así no tendría problemas con una erección en un buen rato

Yunho observó sus torneadas piernas, gracias a la zapatilla, que aunque el tacón no era muy grande para no estar tan alta, le hacía lucir unos bonitos tobillos, tuvo que contenerse las ganas de deslizar su mano desde ahí hasta el muslo

— ¿Siempre eres tan solitario? —cuestionó al percatarse de que había muy pocas fotografías, y las que habían no eran nada conmovedoras, en cambio una sola pared estaba llena de diplomas y trofeos

—Mi padre me acostumbró así, mi familia es algo fría, así que, realmente no me importa —explicó indiferente, Changmin sintió tristeza por eso— Pero no lo odio o estoy resentido, he podido conseguir todo lo que me he propuesto, él nos hizo muy fuertes a mí y a mi hermana, le estoy agradecido

—Todo lo que te has propuesto —repitió analizándolo— ¿Eso incluye el ser feliz?

La pregunta de Shimly lo tomó por sorpresa, preguntándose entonces ¿Realmente era feliz? Porque se sentía pleno, satisfecho en algunos ámbitos pero ¿Feliz?

—Soy feliz, supongo —respondió tranquilo, terminando el contenido de su copa, dejándola sobre la mesa de centro

— ¿Te has enamorado?

—Nunca —dijo con sinceridad, sin tomarle importancia— ¿Tú?

—Tal vez —meneó un poco la cabeza, recapacitando— Hace algunos años, amaba pensar en el futuro que era capaz de construirme, pensar que existía algo magnífico para mí me hacía sentir con esperanza ¿conoces esa sensación?

Yunho sonrió sutilmente, mirándola a los ojos

—No esa clase de amor —contradijo Yunho, pero Shimly solo agachó un poco la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso

—Perdón, dije tonterías sin sentido

—No lo son —objetó rápidamente, agarrándole la mano— Creo que has dicho algo hermoso —levantó su mano y la besó por el dorso, Shimly lo miró a los ojos

Yunho se acercó decidido pero sutil, besó sus labios en una caricia rápida y precisa, al alejarse buscó la reacción, Changmin levantó la otra mano y le agarró la cara por la mejilla, ambos se acercaron, besándose despacio. En el calor del beso, la mano de Yunho subió hasta agarrarle un seno, sin que el otro se diera cuenta debido a que era falso, pero cuando movió su mano como si quisiera acariciarlo sintió el roce de la tela, así que actuó rápido, apartándole la mano

Se soltaron, Yunho jamás pensó que lo detendría así, por lo que se desconcertó, alejándose un poco, parecía confundido, Changmin no sabía cómo actuar y temió ser descubierto, pero no fue así

—Lo lamento —sonrió preocupado— ¿Más vino? —se inclinó para agarrar la copa, Shimly asintió, sin hablar

Yunho se llevó ambas copas y se acercó a su mini Bar para servir más, Changmin suspiró para sus adentros, debía controlar sus impulsos o Yunho descubriría la verdad. El anfitrión volvió con ambas copas y se sentó a su lado, un poco más lejos que antes.

Charlaron por horas y horas, a Yunho nunca le había pasado semejante cosa, no solía abrirse con las personas, incluso con Jaejoong le costaba mucho trabajo hablar de temas íntimos sobre sus sentimientos, no sobre sexo, pues de eso hablaban mucho, pero con Shimly abrió su corazón y más, sintiéndose muy bien con él mismo, si antes estaba encantado por ella, ahora estaba casi enamorado

Bebieron poco más de una botella, entre risas compartieron un segundo beso, que se fue convirtiendo en algo más, la mano izquierda de Yunho subió por la pierna y entró debajo de la falda, pero Changmin la apartó en varias ocasiones, el otro parecía no desistir. Alejaron sus labios, respirando con dificultad, Yunho se acostó sobre el hombro de Changmin, besándole el cuello, haciéndolo jadear, entregarse a los besos

—Espera —pidió excitado, apretando las piernas, temiendo ponerse erecto, así que debía hacer algo él antes. Yunho se alejó para mirarla, deseaba tanto hacerla suya

—Te deseo, me tienes loco —confesó abrumado, nunca en su vida pasó por algo así, solía meterse con diferente clase de mujeres, la gran mayoría unas bellezas envidiables, pero ninguna logró jamás lo que Shimly, ninguna era la indicada

—Eres hermoso Yunho —susurró, moviendo su mano hacia la entrepierna, apretó el muslo contra sus dedos y deslizó después hacia su miembro, palpándolo por encima de la ropa, haciéndolo jadear

Volvieron a besarse mientras Shimly desabrochaba el pantalón, introdujo la mano por la abertura de la ropa interior y extrajo la erección, miró de reojo, el pene de Yunho era grande y lo deseó más que nunca. Para no levantar sospechas se apartó para deslizarse por enfrente, en medio de sus piernas, acomodándose al centro, Yunho observó y le acarició el rostro, deseando esos carnosos labios sobre su miembro

Changmin sonrió, acariciándolo con su mano, usando su lengua en la punta, comenzando a enloquecerlo, cuando recorrió el tronco besando lentamente fue tortuoso

—Es grande —halagó con emoción antes de introducirlo a su boca, apartándose cabello con una mano y con la otra empujó hacia abajo, mientras el pene se hundía dentro

Yunho gimió, sintiéndose cada vez más caliente, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, con una mano agarró el respaldo del sillón y con la otra empujó la cabeza de Shimly hacia él, mientras tanto Changmin aprovechó el delirio de Yunho, se apegó más al sillón e introdujo su mano por debajo de la falda, masturbándose

Sus gemidos eran más bajos debido a que tenía la boca ocupada, así que Yunho no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, concentrado tan solo en su placer, sin duda Shimly le estaba dando la mejor mamada de su vida, jamás la iba a poder olvidar. Changmin jaló con más fuerza y se corrió, temblándole todo, pero Yunho no se percató, la boca de Shimly era la mejor, podía sentir su punta llegar a la garganta y ella no se inmutaba

—Shimly… eres maravillosa —aduló, empujando su cabeza más y más, hacia abajo, estaba a punto de terminar y lo hizo dentro de ella, emitiendo un gemido gozoso bastante alto, arqueándose ligeramente hacia arriba, luego se relajó en el sillón

Changmin tragó todo y se sacó el miembro, dándole algunos lametones, limpiando los rastros de semen, Yunho le acariciaba el cabello, completamente satisfecho. Acomodó todo dentro y cerró las ropas, miró hacia arriba, parecía somnoliento

—Quiero hacerte mía —confesó susurrando extasiado, abrió los ojos y la miró, Shimly se sentó a su lado, Yunho no se percató de la humedad en la falda, tan solo se abrazó a ella y le comenzó a besar el cuello, pero sintiéndose agotado

Bebió mucho alcohol, además que ese día también trabajó en la oficina, así que estaba cansado, encima ella lo absorbió todo y lo dejó sin energías. El mareo que sintió apenas fue percibido, cuando Changmin estaba dispuesto a terminar la broma notó que Yunho se quedó dormido en sus brazos, así que lo apartó delicadamente

Acostó el cuerpo de Yunho en el sillón y le quitó los zapatos, mirándolo de pie, sonrió satisfecho, logró hacer lo que tenía planeado y fue mejor de lo que imaginó, tanto que ahora le gustaba mucho más, pero todo era una farsa, una mentira que creó para él, ahora debía alejarse de su mundo. Changmin entró al baño para limpiarse y poder abandonar ese lugar, antes de hacerlo buscó en qué dejar una nota

Miró por última vez a Yunho, se agachó para besarle la frente y luego se fue sin mirar atrás, al estar afuera del departamento se limpió un par de lágrimas y luego sonrió, el sueño fue hermoso mientras duró, pero ahora la realidad lo esperaba, su departamento y su vida triste

…

Yunho miró su celular por quinta vez, sentado en la silla tras el escritorio de su oficina, esperando que por fin aquel a quien mandó mensaje le devolviera la llamada, pero Changmin no contestó, igual que no lo hizo las anteriores diez veces en los últimos días, cuando Yunho desesperado, envió un mensaje "Por favor llámame, necesito saber de ella"

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente de su encuentro, estaba solo en el departamento, ella tan solo dejó una nota fría que rezaba "No podemos volvernos a ver, no soy quien crees", sin ninguna otra explicación, enseguida quiso comunicarse con Changmin pero no obtuvo respuesta, tampoco las demás veces

Para colmo de males, Jaejoong viajó fuera de la ciudad a un lugar sin recepción, así que tampoco pudo preguntarle donde contactar a Shimly. Esa noche no tuvo más remedio que ir a la zona roja y buscarla en todos lados. Llegó a uno de los clubes cerca del teatro para adultos, vio a un chico esperando afuera, con los brazos cruzados, lucía impaciente, se acercó a él

—Disculpa ¿trabajas por aquí? —preguntó al ver sus vestimentas, él volteó a verlo y asintió, mirándolo de pies a cabeza— Mi nombre es Yunho, quiero saber si conoces a alguien de nombre artístico Shimly, trabaja en uno de estos clubes

—Claro —sonrió amplio— Mi nombre es Junsu —estiró su mano para saludarlo, Yunho la estrechó— Cruza la calle y es ese club —señaló el de show travesti, Yunho miró con desconfianza, quizás le estaba mintiendo

— ¿Estás seguro? —examinó confundido, el otro asintió

Un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos y por él salió Yoochun, el amigo de Changmin, al verlo Junsu sonrió amplio pues es a quien esperaba, en cambio Yunho se sorprendió, Yoochun al ver a Yunho tragó saliva duro, Changmin le había contado todo

—Cómo has tardado, te pagaré la mitad —amenazó Junsu a su amigo mientras se acercaba a él en forma amenazante, pero él y Yunho se miraban como si fuera sorprendente, Junsu se dio cuenta y al llegar al taxista miró hacia Yunho— ¿Se conocen? —cuestionó inclinándose a un lado hacia su amigo, Yoochun asintió

—Justo le pregunté por Shimly —habló Yunho serio, Yoochun miró a su amigo como si quisiera preguntar si metió el pie— Pero dice que trabaja ahí —señaló el club de travestidos, Yoochun miró con reproche a su amigo sin decir nada

—Entonces ¿Por qué no entras y preguntas por ella? —respondió también serio— Vámonos Junsu —agarró a su amigo de la mano y lo metió en el taxi— Adiós —sin esperar a que le reclamara o preguntara nada, Yoochun se fue rápidamente, dejándolo más confundido que antes

…

—Oye basta, detesto el silencio y lo sabes ¿Quién era ese sujeto y por qué preguntaba por Shimly y no por Changmin? —cuestionó indignado, odiaba cuando sus amigos le guardaban secretos

Yoochun no tuvo más remedio que contarle toda la situación, Junsu estaba maravillado con la historia, solo a Changmin se le habría podido ocurrir hacer algo así

—Pero que buen gusto tiene, además se ve que tiene muchísimo dinero —comentó con emoción, pero a Yoochun no le parecía emocionante

—Por favor no hables de eso frente a Changmin, está muy afectado

—No entiendo ¿Por qué? —cuestionó preocupado

—El muy tonto se enamoró de él, no lo entiendo, solo fue una noche —argumentó con desánimo, detestaba ver así a su amigo, desde entonces Changmin estaba muy triste

—Con ese bombón hasta yo me enamoraría

—Basta, no es broma —regañó enojado

—Perdón —se disculpó sincero— Pero ese hombre lucía desesperado ¿no crees que se haya enamorado también?

—De cualquier modo si se enamoró, no lo está de Changmin, sino de Shimly, ¿crees que aceptará a otro hombre así nomás?

—Tienes razón, pobre Changmin —agachó la cabeza preocupado— Le dije cientos de veces que no trabajara ahí, que fuera él mismo

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué trabajara como tú en el teatro para adultos? Mira que Changmin es puta pero hay niveles —dijo en broma para hacerlo enojar

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy aún más barata que él? —espetó enojado, cruzándose de brazos, Yoochun rio fuerte

—Sabes que es broma, querido. Volviendo al tema, es mejor no hablar nada de eso frente a Changmin ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Sabes que sí —sonrió finalmente

No volvieron a charlar del tema el resto del camino, ambos eran muy buenos amigos de Changmin y no deseaban verlo sufrir.

…

Yunho miró la fachada sin moverse, pensando, quizás se trataba de un show mixto y no solo de hombres travestidos. Pagó el costo de ingreso cuando por fin se decidió, entrando al club, era bastante grande, pero esa noche no estaban ocupadas la mayoría de las mesas, así que se acercó a una próxima al escenario, un hombre vestido de carnaval se acercó a él

— ¿Hay algo que quiera ordenar? —preguntó con una voz muy gruesa que exaltó a Yunho, volteó a verlo y asintió

—Whisky en las rocas —respondió, el camarero avanzó un paso pero él lo detuvo— Necesito saber ¿esta noche sale Shimly?

—Sí, su espectáculo es en media hora —contestó amablemente, pero antes de marcharse de nuevo fue detenido

— ¿Los shows son mixtos? —indagó nervioso, la sonrisa del hombre casi le confirmó lo que comenzaba a temer

—Cariño, la única mujer en el espectáculo es la DJ —informó casi con ternura, aquella no sería la primera vez que alguien confundía el lugar o a una persona del show. Yunho asintió y el hombre se alejó por la bebida

—Entonces ella ¿es realmente hombre? —se cuestionó intrigado, recordando las palabras de la nota: No soy quien crees, lo cual coincidía con aquella realidad, además recordó la sonrisa sardónica de Jaejoong cuando le habló de ella, el muy hijo de puta era la clase de persona que le jugaría una broma tal

Pero no eran las únicas evidencias, la reacción de Yoochun momentos atrás también implicaba algo extraño, sin olvidarse del silencio de Changmin, el primero que inició todo eso, inventándole desde el principio que Shimly era su amiga, Yunho estaba enojado, apenas viera al desgraciado le partiría la cara, sin saber que él mismo era Shimly, la "mujer" que con solo una noche, logró lo que ningún otro ser humano había hecho en toda su triste y solitaria vida

Con bebida en mano, esperó unos segundos a que el show iniciara, las luces se apagaron y se iluminó solo el escenario, salieron un grupo de travestidos a abrir el espectáculo, bailando una canción alegre, acompañados de sombrillas y vestidos ampones, Yunho miró atento, todos lucían como travestis, ninguno lo suficientemente bonito para confundirlo por mujer, entonces tuvo esperanza de que Shimly no lo fuera, la vio de cerca, interactuó con ella y realmente nunca pensó que sería un hombre, salvo aquella espalda que ahora comenzó a recordar, la ligera estrechez de sus caderas, la altura

Tragó saliva con fuerza, de nuevo su temor le atacó y no le permitió disfrutar del show, tampoco sentir el tiempo correr, las imágenes se mezclaron en su mente, hasta que se acabó esa parte del espectáculo, la música se detuvo, se iluminó al centro y pudo escuchar una voz anunciar el plato fuerte

—Con ustedes damitas y no tan damitas, Shimly —la música se activó de nuevo y en medio de un humo apareció por fin, la causa de sus desvelos, Yunho abrió amplio los ojos, sin duda era ella y se veía hermosa, radiante

Ataviado de un vestido largo color dorado y lentejuelas, con una larga abertura en frente, tacones altos y un peinado ligeramente revuelto, la misma peluca que usó cuando fue a verlo, aunque en esta ocasión el maquillaje fue más pronunciado.

Comenzó a cantar una balada extendiendo los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, de forma teatral, luego de unos momentos la música se apagó, Shimly sonrió hacia el público aunque no logró ver ninguna cara debido a las luces, la música cambió el ritmo a uno acelerado, de nuevo salieron al escenario los bailarines de antes pero con nueva ropa y se posicionaron a los costados de ella, mientras los deleitaba con su alta y hermosa voz

Yunho sintió un vuelco en el estómago debido a la decepción, esa sin duda era la voz de un hombre, muy diferente a la que escuchó aquella maravillosa noche en su departamento, pero aunque le parecía familiar, no la asoció con Changmin. Miró el espectáculo centrando toda su atención en Shimly, luego se puso de pie, justo antes que terminara y dejó dinero sobre la mesa, más del costo de su bebida, caminó hacia la salida y giró su cuerpo una última vez, justo cuando hubo un cambio de luces

Shimly miró a Yunho al fondo, sus ojos se cruzaron en unos instantes que fueron lentos y casi oscuros, donde solo existían ellos, tanto que dejó de moverse y de cantar sin darse cuenta, hasta que su amigo Kyuhyun que estaba de bailarín le dio un empujón para que reaccionara, sonrió por inercia y continuó, justo cuando Yunho se alejó, saliendo por fin de ese lugar. Changmin terminó el show, se despidió rápido con una sonrisa y salió corriendo, atravesando todo el club mientras decenas de miradas se posaban sobre él con mucho asombro

— ¡Espera! —gritó antes que Yunho entregara las llaves de su auto al valet parking para que le llevara su vehículo. Él volteó, mirándolo enfrente, acercándose hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros— ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Cómo supiste…?

—No quiero hablar contigo, farsante —respondió con sequedad, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, sentía deseos de arrancarle la peluca y darle un golpe, pero se contuvo

—Cometí un error, perdóname —agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, Yunho lo observó fijamente, quería conocer el rostro detrás de ese disfraz, pero no quería ceder a sus deseos, así que lo miró con indiferencia

—Dile a tu amigo Changmin que es un hijo de puta, si lo veo de nuevo soy capaz de matarlo —amenazó molesto, Shimly levantó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza

—Entonces hazlo —quitó los sujetadores de la peluca y se la apartó de la cabeza, Yunho abrió más amplio los ojos, anonadado, mirándolo quitarse las pestañas postizas, cada vez más parecido a Changmin, cada vez más lejos de la mujer que lo hechizó— Porque de cualquier forma ya me siento sin vida

— ¡Eres un bastardo! —reaccionó soltándole sobre el rostro un puñetazo que le volteó la cara, pero Changmin solo apretó el puño de la mano que sostenía la peluca, sin decir una sola palabra— Maldito, te detesto —expresó con desprecio, pero por alguna razón sintió un nudo en la garganta, una parte de él deseaba abrazarlo

Changmin levantó la mirada y giró poco a poco la cabeza al frente, sus ojos estaban rojos y cristalinos, sin embargo sonrió, a punto de llorar

—Es lo menos que me merezco, pero quiero que sepas una cosa

—No me interesa —interrumpió, indignado, dio la espalda fríamente y se comenzó a alejar, sintiendo cada vez más coraje, ni siquiera pensaba ya en recoger su auto, solo quería huir, alejarse de ese sujeto

—Me enamoré de ti —confesó en voz alta, sin moverse de su lugar, Yunho se detuvo secamente unos momentos, estaba impactado, pero reaccionó pronto, volviendo a avanzar, alejándose sin siquiera voltear

Changmin sintió las rodillas temblar pero se quedó ahí de pie, mirándolo alejarse, el encargado del valet parking, que vio todo, se acercó rápidamente a él

— ¿Estás bien Changmin? —el chico volteó a verlo y sonrió, negando en silencio, luego simplemente se apartó para volver al club, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir, haciéndole correr el maquillaje, pero las limpió rápido

Fue directo a su camerino y se sentó en su sitio de siempre, comenzando a llorar frente al espejo, los brazos encima del mueble y su rostro oculto en ellos, mientras las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él en silencio, se posaban con tristeza, nadie se atrevió a hablar.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdonen, esto debió ser un one shot pero tendrá que ser un two shot, así que solo habrá un capítulo más, espero les haya gustado, es mi primer HoMin y no estoy muy segura de como quedó, agradecería sus comentarios. Debo decir que me encanta ver a Changmin vestido de niña xD es un fetiche reciente, así que quise plasmarlo en este fic, gracias por su apoyo en mis historias, hasta pronto!


	2. Parte 2

Yunho miró la pantalla de su teléfono celular cuando recibió la tercera llamada del día, el nombre de su mejor amigo aparecía en ella y supo que no quería contestar. Desde hace un par de días se encontraba recluido en su departamento, pensando, dejó los pendientes de su empresa como si fuesen cualquier cosa, él, Jung Yunho, cuyo lema en alto siempre fue el arduo trabajo y la enorme responsabilidad que eso implica, ahora reducido a esto, un hombre que solo podía pensar.

La noche de su decepción, cuando volvió a su departamento agarró la primera botella de whiskey que tuvo enfrente, se sirvió una copa como si nada hubiera pasado y luego, sin más, la lanzó por los aires, estrellándola en la pared de frente, haciéndola añicos, justo como se encontraba en ese momento, hecho pedazos. Recordó haber derramado una lágrima, tal vez dos, quizás un poco más.

Miró la vista hacia la ciudad, arrimado al barandal, con una copa en su mano derecha, aquella era la quinta de esa noche, mientras su celular, dejado en la mesa de la sala, volvió a sonar, Yunho lo ignoró de nuevo, sabía que se trataba de su insufrible amigo, con quien no deseaba desahogarse, además estaba seguro que aquel traidor, sabía mejor que nadie que Changmin era un travesti, Shimly solo era un personaje creado por él. Maldito despreciable, no existía otro adjetivo con el que pudiera describirle.

Y sin embargo no podía odiarlo, aquella noche en su departamento realmente estuvo con la maravillosa Shimly, misteriosa pero alcanzable, etérea y tangible a la vez, regalándole una velada como en años no había tenido. Yunho siempre fue solitario y reservado, ante los demás el hombre perfecto, apacible, simpático, educado, bondadoso, pero dentro de él la sombra de la soledad lo derrumbaba día con día, así se sintió hasta ese día, cuando vio en los ojos de Shimly un espejo, se vio reflejado en ellos y se sintió feliz, comprendido.

¿Estaba enamorado? ¿Podía realmente decir que la amó solo por compartir un par de horas a su lado? O quizás era algo más, ella fue como un salvavidas aquella noche, rescatándolo de lo que ni siquiera era capaz de explicar. Changmin le dijo que se enamoró de él, pero bien podía ser parte de su artificio, Yunho no podía ni quería creer en él ¿Qué palabra podía tener alguien que se acercó a él con engaños? Incluso podía esperar que un día de esos llegara una nota con un chantaje, pidiéndole dinero a cambio de su silencio, llevarse a la tumba el hecho de que el exitoso empresario se llevó a la cama un travestido.

Después de un largo suspiro dejó caer la copa aun con vino, la que estrelló en el suelo un par de pisos abajo, él no quiso pensar en el daño, si alguien salió herido por aquel gesto poco le importaba, su vida comenzaba a perder el sentido, la vulnerabilidad lo estaba destruyendo. No, Yunho jamás pensaría en el suicidio, ni la palabra depresión cabía en él, pero se sentía aturdido, sin rumbo, con ganas de destruir todo.

Quería verla otra vez, no a él, a ella, a Shimly, sería capaz de rogarle porque de nuevo la caracterizara, no a la mujer del show, sino a la que fue con él a su departamento, ella era la que le obsesionaba, la deseaba, besarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero resultaba una quimera, cuando la tuviera lo notaría, su cuerpo de hombre, a ella jamás la podría tener, no existía, estaba enamorado de un espejismo, de un fantasma que lo atormentaba cada noche.

…

Jaejoong detuvo el auto frente al conjunto de lujosos departamentos donde vivía Yunho, tenía días sin noticias de él y estaba preocupado, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando, no se encontraba al tanto de la situación. Bajó del coche y no hubo necesidad de reportarse, el portero lo conocía muy bien y le dejó entrar sin problema, subió en el elevador hasta el piso indicado.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, sin respuesta, miró ansioso el reloj en su celular, sabía que en ese horario muy probablemente Yunho no se encontraría en la oficina, donde también lo había buscado.

—Maldición ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? No suele comportarse así —meditó bastante preocupado. Esperó un poco más y cuando estuvo dispuesto a marcharse, escuchó la reconocible voz de su mejor amigo atrás de él

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con voz seca, mirándolo desconfiado

Jaejoong sonrió amplio, gustoso de ver a su amigo con bien, aunque esos ojos posados sobre él no eran los más amistosos del mundo

—He llamado mucho pero no obtengo respuesta de ti ¿no te parece que puedo estar preocupado por mi amigo? —explicó sonriente, Yunho le miró fijo sin moverse y solo avanzó hacia él

Pasó por su lado y se dirigió a la puerta, entrando a su departamento sin cerrar, Jaejoong lo tomó como una "amable" bienvenida y entró, cerrando la puerta

—Y ahora ¿vas a decirme lo que está pasando? Tu secretaria está preocupada y mira que no tiene edad para sustos —mencionó en tono burlón, muy usual en él, Yunho lo miró en el mismo modo que momentos atrás y salió al balcón

Jaejoong enarcó una ceja, no entendía el porqué de esa ley del hielo, sin embargo fue atrás de él, Yunho se detuvo al llegar al barandal, sacó su cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno y ofreció otro a Jaejoong, su amigo aceptó la oferta y luego de recibir fuego por parte del más alto, ambos comenzaron a fumar

—Eres un canalla —soltó de pronto, Jaejoong casi tira el cigarro entre sus labios al suelo, pero lo sostuvo con dos dedos firmemente, dio otra calada para intentar parecer normal

— ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe semejante halago? —inquirió algo nervioso, tal vez Yunho solo estaba aguantándose las ganas y tarde o temprano terminaría lanzándole un puñetazo que destrozara su hermosa cara

—Shimly, lo sabías, es en realidad un travesti —explicó mirando hacia el frente, las luces frías de la ciudad ante él, golpeándolo a la cara, como cada noche

Jaejoong tragó fuerte, pero decidido a seguir aparentando ser el tipo cool terminó su cigarro, aventando la colilla al depósito de basura que tenía Yunho en el balcón. Su amigo aún no terminaba su respectivo tabaco, entonces él se giró en su eje, apoyando la espalda en los barrotes, ambos mirando en diferentes direcciones

— ¿Te lo cogiste? —preguntó sin vergüenza, Yunho aguzó la mirada y bufó

— ¿Crees que así me di cuenta?

—No —respondió rápido— Pudiste habértelo cogido sin darte cuenta, no sé —encogió los hombros, preocupado de la reacción del otro, pero Yunho soltó una risa fingida, hilarante

—Cínico, no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de tirarte por este balcón —confesó sin bruma, mirando de reojo a Jaejoong, este inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a Yunho

—Solo quería que probaras algo distinto, que salieras de esa rutina, follándote tipas que realmente nunca despiertan tu interés, tómalo como un favor social, un deber moral de amigos, deberías agradecérmelo —dijo con total descaro, sonriendo

Cuando menos lo pensó, Jaejoong sintió la mano de Yunho alrededor de su cuello, mirándolo con furia, apretando cada vez más fuerte. El más bajo sujetó la muñeca de la mano que le apretaba y abrió un poco más los ojos, pero Yunho dejó de apretar fuerte, empujándolo hacia el barandal, después lo soltó con desprecio, Jaejoong comenzó a toser, inclinándose al frente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó en una pausa, tosiendo después otra vez

—Quiero que te largues de mi departamento —ordenó enojado, Jaejoong sonrió con cinismo, apartándose del barandal, sin decir nada llegó hasta la puerta, sin entrar al departamento, Yunho continuaba mirando al frente, terminándose el cigarrillo

—No creí que fueras tan estúpido, no hace falta ser genio para darse cuenta, estás que te mueres por él, pero no quieres admitirlo, eres tan patético —echó en cara, con la decepción cubriendo sus ojos

—Cállate —contestó enojado

— ¿Realmente vas hacerlo? ¿Dejarlo pasar? ¿Cuántas veces en la vida te ha pasado esto? ¿Eh? Respóndeme —pidió abrumado, Yunho tardó en reaccionar, girándose hacia el otro para darle la cara

—Es lo peor que me ha pasado

—Mientes, ha sido lo mejor —contradijo sereno, mirándolo a los ojos, Yunho se sorprendió por algunos segundos, empuñando con fuerza las manos

—Vete de una vez

—Lo haré —sonrió de nuevo— Pero te daré mi último consejo si es que ya no quieres que seamos amigos

—No quiero tu sermón —respondió con frialdad

—Búscalo, no a ella, a Shimly, sino a él, quien está detrás, es esa persona la que realmente te tiene así, perturbado, hasta que no lo admitas, seguirás atormentándote —habló con firmeza, sin esperar respuesta

Jaejoong y Yunho se miraron una última vez antes que el primero le diera la espalda y comenzara a marcharse, el otro lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista. Enojado y confundido golpeó el barandal con su puño derecho, al abrirlo dejó caer la colilla al suelo, tronó los dientes y sintió una extraña sacudida, quizás las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas, tal vez estaba más obsesionado con Changmin que con Shimly, pero admitirlo sería tan difícil como contar estrellas en el firmamento.

…

Días después recibió llamada de su oficina, Yunho miró la pantalla con indiferencia, apartando la vista después, tirado sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en nada, realmente la mente en blanco, estuvo así por varios minutos.

El periódico de la mañana en su sección de finanzas mostraba una baja en la bolsa, su conglomerado de empresas era una de esas afectadas, por primera vez en la historia se presentaban esos números en rojo, por fortuna existía un fondo de contingencias, un colchón financiero que le garantizaba la supervivencia, pero sin duda un golpe a sus inversionistas, los cuales no estarían seguramente nada contentos con lo acontecido, pero a Yunho eso le interesaba muy poco.

Se levantó alrededor de la media tarde, cansado de sentirse un pusilánime, ¿Qué necesidad tenía él? Jung Yunho, a quien su padre enseñó a ser un ganador, no un perdedor patético revolcado en su propia miseria, no, ese no era él y mucho menos permitiría que un usurero como el tal Changmin lo hiciera parecer un ridículo, necesitaba encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por tremenda ofensa.

Sonrió con desfachatez y se levantó por fin de la cama, tomó el baño que le hacía falta y al salir se vistió como siempre, traje oscuro y encima una gabardina larga, peinó su cabello y tras calzar los zapatos tomó las llaves de su auto, salió rápido de ahí, conduciendo por el camino que ya conocía tan bien.

Ningún pensamiento ajeno al de la confrontación atravesó por su cabeza, decidido a no dejarse vencer por aquel tipo, debido a sus burlas pagaría las consecuencias, de eso se encargaría él.

Dejó el auto con el encargado de ello en el club donde se presentaba Changmin, entró y caminó hacia una de las mesas desocupadas cerca del escenario, luego del show vería la forma de adentrarse en los camerinos para verlo. Un par de miradas se posaron sobre él, pero nadie le habló, nadie más que el travestido que fungía de mesera, usando un elegante traje de imitación de plumas de ganso, Yunho evitó mirarlo con desprecio, todos ellos, los odiaba, aparentando lo que no eran; sin embargo se portó amablemente.

La hora del show llegó, el corazón le latió con fuerza, esperando por verle nuevamente, pero ese momento nunca se logró, según el presentador faltaba un performance más, el cuál comenzaría en media hora, así que decidió esperar.

Después de tres copas y el segundo show, Shimly jamás apareció en el escenario, causando la molestia de Yunho, pese a que era viernes en la noche y que supuestamente era uno de los días en que se presentaban shows especiales. Se puso de pie cuando terminó el espectáculo de travestidos, el cuál no le interesó en lo más mínimo, pidió con un movimiento de la mano que se acercaran a atenderlo, el mesero llegó hasta él.

—Tú dirás papacito —habló con voz ronca

— ¿Hoy no sale Shimly? —preguntó mirándolo con frialdad, el otro enarcó una ceja

—No sé lo que me pregunta, tengo poco trabajando aquí, espere —respondió alejándose de ahí, Yunho no entendió, pero temió que él ya no trabajara ahí

El mesero tardó en regresar, y cuando alguien se acercó a la mesa no fue él, sino otro travestido, a Yunho le pareció haberlo visto antes

—Tú eres ese sujeto —habló seco, intentando ser educado, pero se notaba que no era de su agrado, que sabía algo más

— ¿Dónde está Shimly? —preguntó regulando su temperamento

—Changmin ya no trabaja aquí —respondió enojado

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —frunció el ceño, mirándolo mal

—Lo que oíste —sonrió ligero— Al siguiente fin de semana que estuviste aquí él renunció, ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse en el espectáculo, igual terminarían despidiéndolo —explicó con nostalgia— Lástima, era de los mejores

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— ¿Crees que te lo diré guapo? —soltó una pequeña y elegante risa

—Necesito verlo

— ¿Para qué? ¿No te bastó con hacerlo llorar esa noche?

—No lo hice llorar —se excusó aunque no podía imaginárselo llorando, frente a todos sus compañeros— Lloró por su propia causa, porque es un embustero

—Infeliz, será mejor que te vayas de aquí —dijo alzando la voz, llamando la atención de varias personas

De detrás de las cortinas, donde se encontraban los camerinos, salieron algunos de los chicos que hacían los show, acercándose a donde estaba el cliente indeseado. Yunho los miró sorprendido, nadie parecía mirarlo con buenos ojos, y ya que los travestidos eran los que tenían esa actitud, varios de los clientes también la adoptaron.

—Como puedes ver, no eres bienvenido aquí, vete —espetó altanero

Yunho bufó con pedantería, sacó dinero de su cartera y lo depositó sobre la mesa, miró por última vez al grupo de chicos y les dio la espalda, saliendo de ahí con elegancia, pero por dentro estaba que explotaba, sintiéndose mucho más que molesto.

…

Un taxi se detuvo afuera del concurrido teatro para adultos de la ciudad, mientras esperaba a su cliente, el chófer prendió un cigarrillo, apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta, miró la tranquila calle, mientras los sonidos lejanos de los diferentes lugares llegó hasta él como un eco sin importancia, el de cada noche de fin de semana.

—Es… ¿acaso? –aguzó la mirada, observando del otro lado de la calle, una silueta conocida saliendo de aquel lugar, donde solía trabajar su mejor amigo— En definitiva, es él, maldita sea

En la acera de enfrente, Yunho salió del lugar y caminó hacia el valet parking, pero antes de entregar sus llaves volteó al otro lado, sintiendo una dura mirada sobre él, sorprendiéndose de ver al conocido taxista, aquel que siguió la pesada broma de Changmin

—Ese cabrón —musitó enojado, ignorando al encargado del estacionamiento le pasó de lado y atravesó la calle.

Yoochun no le apartó la mirada de encima mientras caminaba, tampoco se movió ni un poco, esperando a que llegara hasta él en tanto fumaba su cigarrillo

— ¿Dónde está Él? —preguntó sin saludar, sin nada más que su actitud directa y molesta

— ¿Quién? —cuestionó evitando responder, dio la última calada a su tabaco y tiró la colilla al suelo, pisándola después

—No te hagas el idiota, Changmin —contestó más enojado pero tratando de estar calmado, no quería mostrar su desesperación

— ¿Qué te hace creer que responderé a eso? —con una sonrisa burlona lo miró fijo a los ojos, actitud cínica y bastante enojado, controlándose también

—No estoy para bromas —reaccionó abalanzándose hacia él y sujetándolo con fuerza de la tela de la camisa, a la altura del pecho— Vas a decirme donde está

—Vete al diablo —espetó sin dejar de sonreír, agarró su mano y la apartó de su ropa, acomodándosela después— ¿Crees que puedes obtenerlo todo de esta manera? Ustedes los adinerados creen que lo merecen todo ¿no es así?

—Déjate de estupideces —habló ardido, apretando el puño derecho con fuerza.

Se miraron uno al otro con ojos frenéticos, casi a punto de agarrarse a golpes, cuando la puerta trasera de uno de los locales se abrió, saliendo por ahí un grupo de hombres y mujeres, parloteando y riendo. Yoochun volteó ligeramente a su lado y vio a su otro amigo salir de ahí, acompañado de dos chicas de quienes se despidió después al verlo

Junsu reconoció a Yunho enseguida, se acercó a Yoochun colocándose a su lado

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al notar el pesado ambiente

—Nada, vámonos ya —respondió tranquilo, agarrándolo del brazo, encaminándolo hacia el lado contrario, abrió la portezuela

— ¿Tú sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Changmin? —cuestionó mirando hacia Junsu, pero este no respondió, al sentir que Yoochun le apretaba el brazo ligeramente, volteó hacia su amigo y este negó con la cabeza

—Lo siento pero, no es algo que te diré —dijo con una gran sonrisa, Yunho apretó los dientes, luego de mirarlos con desprecio a ambos les dio la espalda, marchándose a paso rápido de ahí

—Gracias

— ¿Por qué? No es algo que pensaba decirle de todos modos, a Changmin no le hará bien volver a verlo —habló en tono triste, Yoochun asintió

—Bien, te llevaré a casa

Junsu sonrió con mejor humor, girándose hacia Yoochun, lo abordó de frente rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, mirándolo a los ojos

— ¿Te quedarás a coger? —cuestionó emocionado

—No estoy de humor

—Yo te pondré de humor —dijo firme, comenzando a besarle el cuello, pero Yoochun lo apartó rápido de él

—Te he dicho que no —suspiró cansado, agarrándole los brazos los quitó de él

—Qué carácter, solo es sexo de ex novios, lo hacemos seguido —sonrió travieso, alejándose de él entró en el auto, dejando la puerta abierta— Vamos, llévame a casa, otra noche será —cerró la puerta y dentro del auto bufó frustrado, se había quedado con las ganas.

—Changmin, espero te encuentres mejor —pensó Yoochun preocupado, aunque sabía dónde localizar a su amigo, este le dijo que no tenía ganas de verlo, así que llevaba días sin saber de él, ni siquiera una llamada y él estaba decidido a darle el tiempo necesario.

…

Yunho llegó a su departamento hecho una furia, frustrado por no haber obtenido lo que tanto deseaba, comenzó a preguntarse del porqué de su obsesión, ¿era la venganza realmente su motivación? Pensó en las palabras de Jaejoong y por primera vez se planteó que aquello pudiera ser verdad, por muy grotesco que le pareciera, ¿Cómo podía él estar interesado en otro hombre de esa manera?

— ¡Imposible! —gritó enojado, caminó a su mini bar y esta vez no bebió en un vaso, empinó la botella y dio un trago largo, sin ninguna clase, él no era así, pero se encontraba en un estado inestable, como barco a la deriva

Salió al balcón y maldijo su suerte, no podía entender la raíz de su obcecación, ese sujeto debía ser una especie de brujo, de otra forma no se explicaba el motivo, nada, en su mente solo danzaba su imagen, torturándolo día y noche.

Ahora se preguntaba dónde diablos lo encontraría, la primera vez que marcó a su celular la operadora dijo que ese teléfono no existía, a pesar de eso Yunho lo intentó un par de veces más pero se encontró con el mismo resultado, así que dejó de insistir y supo que Changmin cambió de número

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Qué ganabas? —preguntó al aire, sin obtener respuesta

Resignado bebió el resto del líquido y después quedó dormido en la sala, como un vagabundo pero dentro de su propia casa.

A partir de aquella noche se dio por vencido, Changmin, Shimly o como demonios se llamara ahora solo existía en su memoria, como un recuerdo oscuro del que deseaba seguirse aferrando, y sin embargo continuó con su vida, como hasta antes de conocerlo, pero sin duda se marcaba un antes y un después en su existencia.

…

Algunos meses después, su vida volvió relativamente a la normalidad. Un día sin más llamó a Jaejoong, sin ofrecerle una sola disculpa, pero el otro lo conocía, sabía que jamás escucharía una, así que lo perdonó sin que se lo pidieran y volvieron a ser amigos, el tema de Changmin jamás volvió, Yunho intentó enterrarlo en lo más profundo y fingió haberlo superado, aunque el otro sabía la verdad, pero no volvió a hablar sobre eso.

Noche de sábado, la ciudad de Seúl con sus luces y aparadores de moda en aquel extravagante suburbio, aunque no era el mismo donde le conoció, Yunho no volvió a visitar aquel barrio. Jaejoong y él llegaron a un club nocturno, se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas del local y pidieron bebidas.

Mientras escuchaban buena música, un par de chicas se acercaron a ellos, en busca de buena compañía, pero Yunho no estaba de humor, así que ambas se sentaron a los lados de Jaejoong y él las atendió, mientras el otro les ignoraba, pese a los intentos de una de ellas por incluirlo.

—Con permiso —finalmente Yunho se desembarazó del asunto y se paró de la mesa, alejándose de ellos, miró hacia atrás y observó a su amigo besar a una y luego hacerle turno a la otra. Rezongó sintiéndose asqueado y caminó por el club.

En una de las mesas cerca del baño vio a una pareja besarse apasionadamente en uno de los sillones, miró atento a la chica, era muy alta para ser mujer coreana, lucía un brillante vestido que bien podía encandilarle los ojos, su cabello era castaño y lacio, le llegaba a los hombros. En ese instante pensó en Shimly y desesperado se acercó a ellos, agarrándola por el hombro la apartó con fuerza.

No solo ella, sino él también al sentir que le separaban a su pareja, los dos miraron con enojo a Yunho y él se dio cuenta que aquella era una chica auténtica y que además no era coreana. Abrumado agitó la cabeza y no esperó represalias, se salió corriendo de ahí lo más deprisa que pudo

— ¡Vuelve acá imbécil! —alcanzó a escuchar una voz masculina antes de alejarse por completo del lugar.

Salió y apoyó la cabeza en el edificio, golpeando fuerte la pared mientras respiraba agitado, hace tiempo que no le pasaba algo así, mirar a la persona deseada en el cuerpo equivocado.

—Oye ¿estás bien? —preguntó la conocida voz de Jaejoong, Yunho se irguió y lo observó, no supo en qué momento llegó ahí, aún estaba acompañado de ambas chicas

— ¿Ya se van? —cuestionó al verlos tan juntos a los tres y no hizo falta que le explicaran, Jaejoong sonrió ligeramente sin responder

Yunho tampoco dijo nada, agarró a una de ellas del brazo y la acercó a él, mientras ella reía divertida. Los cuatro se alejaron hacia el auto, subieron y Yunho se ofreció a manejar ya que el coche era de Jaejoong.

Mientras él conducía, la chica que agarró del brazo iba a su lado, aprovechando las ocasiones para acariciarle la entrepierna por encima del pantalón, mientras en la parte de atrás Jaejoong y la otra se besaban sin pudor, tocándose por todos lados. Yunho miró a través del retrovisor y vio a su amigo, mirándolo a veces de reojo, sonriendo descaradamente.

Llegaron hasta un mirador alejado de la ciudad, Yunho estacionó el auto y la chica no esperó un segundo más, al quitarse el cinturón de seguridad se abalanzó hacia él y lo comenzó a besar en la boca, luego el cuello hasta desabrocharle el pantalón y sacar su miembro, comenzando a chuparlo.

—En la guantera hay condones —dijo Jaejoong con urgencia mientras la chica hurgaba dentro de su pantalón, Yunho estiró la mano sin apartar a la mujer y sacó de ahí para él y Jaejoong, lanzándoselo

Yunho miró por el retrovisor, los otros dos se desnudaban rápidamente, besándose por todos lados, sin apartarles la vista sintió que la chica le abandonaba con su boca, volteó a su lado y se encontró con sus labios, cuando dejaron de besarse ella se quitó la blusa y el sostén, luego el calzón, sacándolo por debajo de la falda, dejándose esta y los zapatos

El auto se comenzó a mover, Yunho miró hacia atrás en el espejo y vio a la chica montada sobre su amigo acostado en el asiento, agitándose con ritmo. Su pareja de esa noche fue hasta el asiento donde estaba él, Yunho lo recorrió hacia atrás y le dio paso, la chica se sentó sobre su miembro cubierto, penetrándose la vagina y comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante, agarrándose con fuerza del tablero, gimiendo locamente.

Los gemidos de los cuatro y el insistente movimiento del auto fue un escenario demasiado erótico, pero Yunho se sintió vacío, más vacío que nunca, aquel era su primer sexo en muchos meses y no sentía que lo estaba disfrutando. Mientras ella se movía sobre él le agarró los pezones y se los masajeó, besándole al mismo tiempo el cuello, luego se detuvo y sin más se salió de ella, la chica no protestó cuando la penetró por el ano, por el contrario sus gemidos gustosos fueron más que claros.

Yunho pensó en Changmin, no esta vez en Shimly como hace rato en el club, sino en Changmin, lo penetraba con rudeza y él le exigía más. Se sintió más excitado que antes con solo escuchar los gemidos de todos dentro del auto, esta vez por pensar que hacía suyo a Changmin.

Enloquecido por culminar agarró la cadera de la chica y le indicó como moverse para conseguirlo, ella obedeció enseguida, sintiendo los dedos de Yunho dentro de su vagina. En menos de tres minutos los dos culminaron, sacó los dedos de ella y se limpió con una de las toallitas de papel que había en el auto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando los otros dos terminaron, solo miró por el retrovisor y los vio besándose.

La chica se levantó de él y volvió a su asiento, luego de limpiarse comenzó a ponerse la ropa, Yunho solo tuvo que acomodar su pantalón después de deshacerse del condón.

— ¿A dónde quieren ir ahora? —preguntó Jaejoong alegre mientras se vestía, la otra chica hacía lo mismo, Yunho observó de nuevo a su amigo por el retrovisor, no parecía muy contento

—Los dejo y me voy —respondió él antes que ellas

—Vamos ¿Por qué tan temprano? No seas aguafiestas

—Quiero descansar —excusó molesto

— ¿Te aburrí? —interrumpió la chica esa charla, Yunho volteó hacia ella y negó

—Me divertí, pero es suficiente para mí esta noche —mintió, decidido a no seguir la noche de juerga, ella ya no quiso más explicación, en realidad no le importaba

—Vaya, entonces déjanos y llévate el auto si quieres

—Puedo caminar —respingó enseguida— Desde donde los deje puedo caminar —repitió sin ganas, Jaejoong le indicó un Motel no muy lejos del departamento de Yunho para que no caminara demasiado.

Llegaron hasta el lugar y los cuatro bajaron del auto, Yunho entregó las llaves a su amigo

—Última oportunidad

—Diviértanse —reafirmó su postura

—Como quieras, vamos chicas —contestó indiferente y se alejó con ellas

Yunho les dio la espalda y se alejó de ahí a paso lento, deseaba despejar su mente lo mejor posible, las calles estaban casi desiertas, así que recordó aquella noche, cuando lo asaltaron y entonces Changmin acudió en su auxilio, el recuerdo lo hizo sonreír

—Si me salvó así pese a estar en peligro es porque no es mala persona ¿verdad? —pensó tratando de auto convencerse de que aquel chico era bueno.

La idea de vengarse hace mucho que se esfumó de su mente, ahora la esperanza por volver a verlo era más grande que antes, lo deseaba, ya no podía seguirlo negando, no era a Shimly a quien anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas, era a él, aquel chico que una noche que parecía cualquiera, cambió por completo su vida.

…

Aquella noche salió de la oficina más tarde de lo normal, subió a su automóvil y echó andar camino a casa, con la sola idea en mente de llegar a descansar, para al día siguiente volver a la rutina de siempre, aburrida y monótona.

Detuvo el auto en un semáforo en rojo, pasó su mano derecha por el rostro y resopló, sintiéndose agobiado, las calles estaban solas, pero era como si el tráfico lo abrumara. A los lados de las calles algunos locales de comida rápida seguían abiertos, Yunho miró uno en específico, no porque tuviera hambre, sino porque precisamente afuera de uno de esos vio algo que lo dejó pasmado.

A punto de subirse a una motocicleta vio una figura que le resultó familiar, un chico, pero no cualquiera, sino a quien había estado buscando durante bastante tiempo, tanto en la realidad como en sus sueños, en sus fantasías y en sus aplastantes fracasos, ahí estaba él, Changmin vestía el uniforme del restaurante donde estaba estacionada la motocicleta.

Yunho no podía creerlo, aunque el semáforo cambió a verde continuó mirando sin poderse mover, como si se encontrara atrapado en su sueño, Changmin echó en el cesto trasero la orden a entregar, colocó su casco y subió rápido, alejándose sin darle tiempo a reaccionar

—Espera —susurró como si pudiera oírlo, segundos después el claxon del auto que iba atrás de él lo sacó de su ensueño, Yunho avanzó entonces, siguiendo deprisa el camino por el que Changmin se había alejado.

Logró alcanzarlo apenas con dos cuadras de diferencia, Changmin retomó una calle por un callejón y lo perdió de vista, sin siquiera proponérselo, Yunho detuvo el auto y golpeó el volante enojado

—No puede ser —molesto esperó unos momentos, luego decidió regresar al restaurante y esperar a que Changmin volviera, pero no recordó en qué avenida estaba, ya que había manejado sin prestar atención

Desesperado regresó y al retomar la avenida aceleró un poco, mientras profirió algunas maldiciones, al menos recordaba el nombre del restaurante, así que volvería otra noche. Con ese pensamiento manejó de regreso a casa, por ir distraído pensando en todas esas cosas, no se dio cuenta cuando de la calle transversal que estaba a punto de atravesar, una motocicleta se pasó el alto del semáforo, cuando Yunho frenó creyó que sería tarde porque le vio demasiado cerca, al mismo tiempo el conductor contrario desvió la trayectoria, pero su moto derrapó, aventándolo a algunos metros de ahí

— ¡Maldición! —gritó sorprendido, desesperado buscó el lugar donde cayó el accidentado, mirándolo no muy lejos de su auto, la figura no se movió ni un poco y Yunho temió lo peor

Bajó rápido del auto y conforme caminó hacia el conductor, se dio cuenta que traía el mismo uniforme que vio puesto en Changmin, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo irónico de la situación

—No —susurró mientras avanzaba, comenzando a correr cuando por fin aceptó lo que estaba pasando. Llegó hasta el cuerpo tirado en la calle y no se atrevió a tocarlo— ¡Changmin! —gritó asustado, las manos le temblaron

En su mente repitió una y otra vez que eso no podía estar pasando, nunca creyó en las coincidencias, en el destino, pero ahora este le jugaba una broma bastante pesada y tenía miedo, sintió el cuerpo helado. Cuando creyó que no soportaría más la presión y enloquecería, comenzó a ver como el otro se movió, poco a poco

—Changmin —llamó con la voz tenue, escuchando quejidos de parte del otro— ¿Estás bien? Contéstame por favor —suplicó

El mencionado se movió más hasta sentarse con enorme dificultad, poco a poco se quitó el casco y Yunho vio con enorme sorpresa y felicidad, que no se trataba de Changmin, era otro chico, vistiendo el mismo uniforme, quizás era su compañero, o tal vez trabajaba en otra sucursal, pero no era él, Changmin no estaba herido, él no le hizo nada malo

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado, como lo estaría por haber atropellado a alguna otra persona lejos de su interés personal

—Sí —respondió con voz adormilada

—Escucha, no te muevas, llamaré una ambulancia ¿está bien? —el otro asintió y Yunho sacó su celular— ¿Quieres que además llame a alguien?

—A mi jefe por favor, debo avisarle —respondió sintiéndose débil

—Escucha, mantente despierto ¿sí? Estoy llamando primero a emergencias —apresuró a pedir y en cuanto marcó le respondieron, pidió una ambulancia y dio las señas de la ubicación— El teléfono es el de la canastilla ¿verdad? —el conductor asintió

Yunho llamó y rápido explicó lo que había sucedido, informó que correría con todos los gastos en el mejor hospital y pidió que se informara a sus familiares, el jefe no tuvo ningún problema, ahora solo debían esperar.

—Dime una cosa —habló fuerte para mantenerlo activo— ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Changmin? —con dificultad el otro asintió— ¿Es tu compañero? —nuevamente afirmó

Yunho sonrió amplio, ya no había duda alguna, era capaz de localizar a Changmin y se encontraba feliz, pronto estaría frente a él, solo de pensarlo se sintió ansioso.

Algunos minutos después llegó la ambulancia, Yunho explicó lo que había sucedido y no pudo eludir su responsabilidad, así que de cualquier forma tuvo que ir, dejando su auto ahí, el perito estaba en camino y le tomarían su declaración, esa noche no tuvo más opción que ocuparse de todo el problema.

…

Esa noche tuvo mucho trabajo, por algún motivo a las personas les gustaba comer pizza los viernes, además de todo eran flojos y pedían servicio a domicilio, a él le gustaba andar en motocicleta, lo ayudaba a relajarse, a dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas que lo atormentaban desde hace tiempo, aunque a veces se hacía pesado, pero él ya había dejado de soñar hace tiempo, solo vivía el día a día sin esperar lograr nada en la vida, en eso se había convertido él.

El sueño de toda su vida siempre fue cantar, pero su voz no llamaba la atención de las agencias en donde hacía audiciones, pese a que era buena, las puertas se cerraron una a una hasta que dejó de insistir. Entonces conoció a Junsu, cantante de un cabaret, quien lo introdujo en el mundo del espectáculo nocturno, Changmin hizo algunos desnudos cuando comenzó, porque pagaban bien y a los viejos libidinosos no les importaba si no era bueno bailando, con tal de poder ver y a veces tocar su piel.

Hasta que su amigo tuvo un problema con sus cuerdas vocales tras un accidente y no pudo volver a cantar, dejó el cabaret y se unió a una compañía de teatro para adultos, Changmin también dejó ese lugar y consiguió después un trabajo de valet parking en el club de show travesti, hasta que un día lo escucharon cantar, el dueño del lugar le propuso convertirse en otro de los chicos de su crew y aceptó. Aprendió a maquillarse, a vestirse y a interpretar un rol ajeno al suyo, aunque no era para nada el resultado de su hermoso sueño, al menos era capaz de estar sobre un escenario.

Hasta que conoció a Yunho y todo cambió, encontró frente al espejo, con el maquillaje corrido y sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar, solo el rastro del hombre que fue e imaginó al hombre que jamás sería, entonces se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo solo vivió de quimeras, ahora no solo sus sueños estaban rotos, sus ganas de seguir también.

Ese empleo solo era temporal, juntaría el dinero suficiente y se iría lejos, en un viaje sin final, alejándose de todo cuanto había conocido, aquella era su idea presente y no la cambiaría, solo faltaba poco y por fin dejaría todo atrás.

—Hey Changmin, ven acá —llamó su jefe con aquella voz imponente que a más de uno lograba asustar

—Dígame —respondió al acercarse

—Lleva este pedido —entregó la nota con la dirección

—Tengo uno pendiente al lado contrario —respondió sacando la nota del que estaba esperando, ya solo le estaban poniendo las bebidas sobre la barra

—Deja ese y entrega este, es importante —respingó enojado, Changmin no tuvo más remedio que obedecer

Cargó todo el pedido en la canastilla, se colocó el casco y echó andar la moto lo más rápido posible aunque no estaba muy lejos el domicilio del restaurante. Se detuvo frente a una casa modesta en medio de dos lotes baldíos, solo una luz estaba encendida, verificó la dirección una vez más y vio después el GPS del celular, no había duda, era el lugar indicado

Changmin sacó la pizza de la canastilla y una bebida gaseosa grande, tocó el timbre una sola vez, la puerta se abrió y frente a él vio con sorpresa a quien menos esperó ver. De entre todas las personas del vasto universo a quien menos deseaba enfrentar estaba ahí, Jung Yunho, el hombre del que se enamoró, la persona que lo hizo sufrir como ninguna otra, quien se encargó de hacer cada día de su actual existencia casi un infierno de soledad y angustia.

—Hola —saludó tras la puerta, Changmin dejó caer la bebida al suelo y mantuvo la pizza en su otra mano, mirando aquellos ojos negros y profundos observarle con súplica

Sin responder le dio la espalda y caminó deprisa a la motocicleta, pero Yunho lo alcanzó y le sujetó con fuerza el brazo, deteniéndolo, Changmin se paró y enmudeció

—No te vayas —pidió abrumado— Quiero hablar contigo

—Suéltame —ordenó con voz baja

—Changmin por favor

— ¡Que me dejes! —alzando la voz se giró hacia él y lo golpeó con la caja de pizza en la frente, logrando que le soltara. Llegó deprisa hacia la moto y apenas pudo subirse, temblando intentó encenderla, dejando caer las llaves al suelo

Yunho apresuró el paso y las levantó, alejándose unos centímetros. Changmin lo miró con desprecio, pero además su mirada reflejaba miedo

—Dámelas

—Tenemos que hablar

—No tengo nada que oír de ti —dijo con tristeza

—Por favor, te lo suplico —rogó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, Changmin observó aquella figura ante él, tan patética a diferencia de aquella en esa noche que lo golpeó, lucía tan altivo, tan arrogante, ahora no estaba siendo nada de eso.

—Habla —indicó enojado

—Aquí no, por favor entra —imploró con la mirada fija en la otra, Changmin meditó unos segundos y finalmente aceptó, dejando la comida en el suelo y la bebida igual

Yunho entró después que él en aquella casa, al hacerlo el más alto se quitó el casco y lo sostuvo bajo el brazo. Ambos se miraron uno al otro, callados, analizándose, como si aquella escena fuera un sueño para los dos

—No sé qué quieres pero habla ya —ordenó a punto de ponerse a temblar

—Te he estado buscando, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti —comenzó a hablar, Changmin abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido, sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente y no supo qué responder, estaba anonadado

Yunho de pronto enmudeció también, tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía cómo continuar, su mente era un nido y su boca apenas podía hablar, la actitud fría de Changmin no ayudaba en nada

—Creí que te odiaba, Changmin. Me escondí en el deseo que creí tener por Shimly, quien no existe, pero al aferrarme así solo me hice daño, hasta que comprendí que no era ella a quien yo anhelaba, sino a ti. Te buscaba sin saberlo, te quiero Changmin —confesó sin saber de dónde sacó el valor para decir todo aquello, pero seguía sin haber respuesta

Miró la figura sombría de Changmin, apeado en la pared, con el casco bajo el brazo, los ojos fijos en él, pero nada más, era como si no tuviera alma, por segundos temió que realmente no estuviera ahí, que fuese otra de sus alucinaciones, pero no fue así, Changmin agachó la cabeza y comenzó a reír

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —preguntó confundido

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —repitió con burla, sin dejar de reír— ¡Tú eres gracioso! —levantó la cabeza, observándolo con furia, lágrimas de coraje naciendo de las orillas de sus ojos

—No te entiendo

—Dime una cosa ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué te compadezca? ¿Cómo crees que he vivido los últimos meses de mi vida? —cuestionó intentando retener las lágrimas

—No lo sé, no sé nada sobre ti, pero tampoco sabes de mí ¿podemos volver a empezar? —preguntó nervioso, odiaba el rechazo, no estaba acostumbrado a él

Yunho era orgulloso, pero frente a Changmin en esos momentos era como si fuese otra persona, si se lo pidiera, sería capaz de arrodillarse ante él, suplicarle

— ¿Volver a empezar dices? —sonrió con ironía— Nunca hubo nada, entre tú y yo nada existió ¿no ves lo absurdo de todo esto? Solo quiero continuar mi vida y tratar de olvidar ¿no quieres lo mismo? Sigamos siendo los mismos extraños de siempre —pidió con dolor, pero Yunho pensaba diferente, él no quería olvidarlo, todo lo contrario

—Perdóname —habló con un nudo en la garganta— Esa noche enloquecí, no debí golpearte, por favor perdóname

—Ni siquiera se trata de eso —contradijo rápido— Nuestras vidas jamás debieron cruzarse, fue estúpido, acepto mi error

—Te quiero, no mentí, debes creerme

—Y te creo —dijo con media sonrisa— Pero eso no significa nada, nuestros sentimientos no son nada, deja de fanfarronear

—Estás siendo irracional —largó cambiando el tono de su voz, ya no suplicaba, le exigía

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser realista? ¿Y qué si me quieres? No significa que correré a tus brazos, incluso si aún siento algo por ti

—Dímelo Changmin ¿aún me amas? Me lo dijiste aquella noche, tú…

—Era otro —interrumpió— Pero ya me quebré, ese pedazo de mí se quedó ahí en ese club, debes entender y aceptarlo. No te insistí ni volví a buscarte, es porque entendí mi papel en tu vida, entiende el tuyo en la mía y déjame en paz

Sonrió con amargura y le dio la espalda, avanzando a la puerta

—Déjame hacerte el amor —pidió abruptamente, deteniéndolo— Si vas a irte con tantas excusas al menos déjame eso, me lo debes

Changmin giró de nuevo hacia Yunho, mirándolo con sorpresa, él se comenzó a acercar, el más alto dejó caer el casco al suelo cuando llegó hasta ahí, abrazándolo por el cuello con ambos brazos, dejándolo paralizado, sin reaccionar

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó aturdido, intentando levantar los brazos para alejarlo pronto de él

—Aquella noche nos quedamos con las ganas, no puedes negarlo —susurró cerca de su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer, Changmin cerró sus ojos y se abrazó por fin a él

—Soy un hombre carajo ¿no sentías asco?

—Fui un idiota —se disculpó rápidamente— Pero no me importa, te quiero a ti, quien seas

—No me quedaré contigo, solo será esta noche —admitió, se moría por estar con él, conocer el sabor de su cuerpo completo, sentirlo dentro

—De acuerdo —consintió sin creerlo, él no quería solo una noche, lo quería en todas sus noches, sin excepción alguna

Yunho separó a Changmin de su cuerpo y agarró su rostro con ambas manos, besándole la boca, el más alto correspondió, sin cerrar sus ojos, observándolo. Cuando se separaron caminaron a la habitación, Yunho pagó un mes de renta de esa casa, aunque solo la usaría para ese fin de reencontrarse con el otro.

Quitaron uno al otro la ropa, con desesperación, hasta quedar completamente desnudos, Yunho miró a Changmin de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que tenía frente a él a otro hombre en esas condiciones, se sonrojó al verlo, pero aún más cuando Changmin le agarró la mano y se la llevó al miembro, haciendo que lo sujetara.

Yunho agarró el pene de Changmin y lo comenzó a acariciar, él asintió, relamiéndose los labios, estiró la mano y agarró a su vez el de Yunho, se masturbaron el uno al otro mientras se besaban. Soltándose antes de eyacular

—Cógeme duro —pidió Changmin excitado, Yunho asintió y lo besó, tumbándolo sobre la cama, subiéndose tras él

Comenzó por besarlo en el cuello, bajando a las tetillas tomó una entre sus labios y chupó varias veces, arrancándole quejidos de placer, mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo, Changmin se estiró al frente alejándolo, solo para girarse sobre la cama y darle la espalda, Yunho le besó el cuello, la nuca, los hombros y la espalda, bajando con la lengua, probando su sudor.

Jadeó de placer, sintiendo el miembro erecto de Yunho acariciarle el trasero, el mayor se acomodó como si lo penetraría enseguida, pero solo lo torturó, acarició el ano con la punta de su miembro, bajó hacia los testículos e hizo lo mismo, después rozó el tronco por el suyo, deslizándolo, sus penes se acariciaron mutuamente

—Cógeme ya —suplicó temblando, lo necesitaba

Yunho se agarró el tronco y comenzó a meter la punta lentamente, Changmin suspiró profundo, sintiendo la penetración, hasta que los genitales de Yunho chocaron contra su piel, sintió las manos ajenas en su cadera y comenzó el vaivén

Como lo prometió, Yunho arremetió duro, el sonido de las pieles chocar fue bastante audible y los gemidos de Changmin también, desesperados y placenteros, mientras se agarraba con fuerza de las sábanas, cerrando los ojos. La mano izquierda de Yunho se aprisionó contra su cadera, mientras la derecha se comenzó a azotar algunas veces contra su trasero, cabalgándolo como nunca se lo habían hecho, los chillidos de Changmin eran exquisitos, los mejores.

Aunque placentero, Yunho no sintió que le hacía el amor, tal vez por eso Changmin le pidió que se lo cogiera duro, para no crear ningún lazo sentimental tras aquel acto sexual, y así poder decir adiós con facilidad, Yunho cayó en esa trampa pero ahora no podía parar, estaba por acabar

Dejó de fustigarle el trasero y movió la mano hacia su miembro, masturbándolo mientras lo embestía, cada vez más fuerte, pero procurando durar más. Detuvo sus acciones y salió de él, trataría de remediar un poco la situación, si Changmin le dio la espalda era porque no quería ver su rostro, pero Yunho entendió a tiempo, antes de finalizar.

La mirada temerosa de Changmin le dio la razón, cuando lo tuvo de frente pudo sentir el miedo ajeno, le abrió las piernas y entró, enlazando su mano con la del otro, pegó su pecho al contrario y buscó besarlo, pero Changmin se negaba a entregarle sus labios

—Te amo —confesó mirándolo de frente, por el rostro de Changmin corrieron algunas lágrimas, no dijo nada y cerró los ojos, dejándose besar.

Yunho penetró con fuerza pero no violento, no como al inicio, ambos agarrados de la mano se entregaron al momento, sus gemidos se combinaron con el mover de sus labios, hinchados de tanto besarse. Finalmente culminaron, el interior de Changmin se llenó de la esencia de Yunho, sonrió satisfecho al sentir la humedad y sintió un vacío cuando el pene le abandonó. Volvieron a besarse, Yunho apartó el cabello de la frente ajena y sonrieron

—Yunho

—Ssht, aún no termina —interrumpió rápido— Te demostraré cuanto te amo

Sonrió avergonzado y besó su mejilla, bajó al pecho y le chupó las tetillas, estremeciéndolo, acarició con su lengua el abdomen y continuó bajando, Changmin sonrió, acarició el rostro de Yunho cuando este le comenzó a besar el miembro

—Demuéstramelo —pidió sonriente, el otro asintió

La lengua tan experta e inexperta a la vez lo rodeó, probando cada centímetro, degustando un sabor hasta ahora desconocido, pero no desagradable, no sabía si porque se trataba de Changmin o sí sería siempre así, no le importó de todas formas. Lo metió completo a su boca, el más alto le agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo hundió entre sus piernas, irguiéndose al frente.

—Yunho —gimió complacido, enlazando sus dedos entre el cabello, sonriendo al sentirlo cada vez más confiado, Changmin guió el ritmo, los movimientos, sintiéndose en la gloria

La punta golpeaba su garganta pero solo de escucharle gemir así sabía que valía la pena, había olvidado por completo todas sus enseñanzas en la vida, quizás aquel Yunho que existió estaba por fin muerto, todo su orgullo tirado a la basura, ahora estaba rendido ante él, ante Changmin.

Su pene explotó dentro de la boca de Yunho, solo tragó una parte y lo sacó, repartiendo besos por el tronco, subió a su abdomen y de nuevo con besos llegó hasta la boca de Changmin, se besaron con pasión y luego lento, cada vez más lento hasta detenerse.

—Sé que lo prometí, pero no quiero solo esta noche —confesó Yunho al colocarse acostado a su lado, Changmin lo miró con tristeza

—Tu vida y la mía son muy distintas, tendrás que olvidarme —pidió acongojado

—Puedes venir a vivir conmigo, no tendrás que tener esa clase de trabajos, yo puedo emplearte en mi empresa y…

— ¿Casarte conmigo? —completó aunque no era la idea de Yunho— Tu familia no es cualquiera ¿arruinarías el buen nombre si saben que vives con otro hombre?

—Yo —no supo que responder

—Seamos realistas, esto es todo lo que podemos tener, acéptalo —dijo decidido, sentándose sobre la cama, luego se paró y comenzó a juntar su ropa— No hay futuro para los dos, despidámonos antes que sea más difícil —sonrió insatisfecho con su propia decisión y se empezó a vestir

—No lo acepto —respondió al fin— Ya no quiero vivir de apariencias, todo lo que Jaejoong me ha dicho ahora cobra sentido

— ¿Jaejoong? —cuestionó sin entender, no conocía a esa persona

—Mi mejor amigo —aclaró— Siempre me dice que soy homosexual y nunca quise creerle, pero me di cuenta que es la primera vez que me siento completamente satisfecho luego de haber tenido sexo —Changmin sonrió al saberlo

—Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

—Él también me dijo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y tiene razón. Ahora que sé lo que es estar contigo no pienso dejarte, ya no me importa nada

—Eso es muy precipitado —terminó de ponerse la ropa

—Los últimos años de mi vida he hecho todo para tener satisfechos a los demás, menos a mí, si mi familia no acepta esto, no haré nada más por ellos —estableció decidido, sorprendiendo a Changmin, que casi se le nublaron los ojos

—No tienes que dejar todo por mí, eso no es justo

—Es por ti, pero también por mí mismo. Es la primera vez en mi vida que tomo una decisión tan consciente —confesó sonriendo

Changmin lo miró con ternura, Yunho se levantó de la cama y desnudo se acercó a él, dándole un beso en los labios

—Cuéntame Changmin ¿cuál es tu sueño?

Se paralizó por la pregunta y comenzó a recordar su adolescencia, cuando los sueños de ser cantante nacieron, cuando dejó la casa de sus padres para independizarse

—Deseaba ser cantante, ahora no sé —encogió los hombros

—Yo nunca tuve un sueño Changmin, antes creía que eso era triste, pero ahora que entiendo sobre mi realidad y a ti en ella, ya no lo pienso más, no vivamos de sueños, quédate conmigo, renazcamos —dijo tan convencido que dejó mudo a Changmin

—Yo no… no sé si eso es lo que quiero —mintió, lo que menos deseaba era que Yunho dejara de lado todo para realizar junto a él todo eso, no podía permitirlo

—No me digas eso —pidió aturdido, mirando con escrutinio sus ojos

—Lo siento Yunho, lo he decidido —agachó la mirada y al levantarla observó el rostro serio del mayor

—Tu decisión ¿con base a qué es? ¿Por qué estás intentando huir? Es absurdo —levantó la voz, alzando los brazos colocó las manos sobre los hombros contrarios— Basta Changmin, no eches a perder todo de esta manera. Te necesito

—Lo siento tanto, pero por favor respeta mi decisión. No volvamos a vernos —lo miró con ternura, sostuvo sus brazos y los bajó, levantó los suyos y agarró el rostro rígido de Yunho— Te amo, pero debes olvidarme, yo te olvidaré —su voz se quebró un momento antes de darle un beso en los labios

—Changmin

—No digamos más —mordió su labio para no derrumbarse y llorar, acarició la mejilla del otro una última vez y se alejó lentamente, mirándolo de frente y dando pasos hacia atrás

—No te vayas por favor —suplicó, sin poderse mover

Vio por última vez la amarga sonrisa de Changmin antes que desapareciera por completo, Yunho pudo moverse un poco y corrió hacia la puerta, pero se encontraba desnudo y no pudo salir, así que solo agarró con fuerza la chapa mientras su frente chocó contra la madera, se sintió desfallecer, pero era verdad, debía respetar la decisión del menor.

Changmin se detuvo frente a la moto, dándole la espalda a la puerta, se giró rápido hacia atrás y suspiró, mirando fijo la casa, sus ojos se humedecieron y su sonrisa desapareció, quizás para siempre.

…

Aquel día decidió terminar pronto su jornada de trabajo, estacionó su instrumento para realizar aquel y entró en su casa, dejó caer las llaves sobre la mesa desvencijada junto a la entrada, caminó directo a su ruidoso refrigerador, sacó de ahí una cerveza y se tiró en el sofá, mirando hacia la nada, sintiéndose cansado, agobiado

Dormitó por algunos instantes, reaccionando cuando estuvo a punto de tirar la botella al suelo, segundos después alguien insistió en la puerta, con un sonido fuerte, tal vez había sonado más de una vez pero era el primero que oía. No esperaba visita, así que se acercó desconfiado

— ¿Quién? —preguntó antes de animarse a abrir, aquella colonia era peligrosa

—Soy Changmin —respondió la otra persona, a Yoochun se le iluminaron los ojos, tenía varias semanas sin noticias de su amigo, así que abrió rápido

El más alto sonrió con vergüenza, tanto tiempo y se presentaba así de la nada, en cambio el taxista lucía un poco molesto, pese a que sus ojos decían otra cosa

—Adelante

Changmin entró y cuando la puerta se cerró miró a su amigo, Yoochun levantó su botella para indicarle que podía beber una él, pero la rechazó negando con la cabeza en silencio

—No me hubiera imaginado que vendrías —confesó confundido, Changmin sonrió nuevamente, acercándose con confianza al sillón, se sentó ahí, Yoochun lo siguió, haciendo lo mismo, cerca de él, dejando la botella de cerveza en el suelo

—Es porque vine a despedirme —reveló avergonzado, no tenía excusa alguna para haberse desaparecido de aquella manera y luego simplemente volver para dar aquella noticia que para Yoochun fue un shock

—Changmin ¿Qué dices? No entiendo —reaccionó alterado, mirándolo con insistencia

—Vi a Yunho de nuevo —respondió con tristeza, Yoochun frunció el entrecejo— No lo pude evitar, cogimos —confesó sin vergüenza, y aunque su amigo estaba acostumbrado a saber que Changmin se acostaba con uno y otro, escucharlo esta vez fue diferente a cualquier otra, se levantó enojado del sillón

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Después de todo lo que pasó, no tienes remedio —encaró molesto, sorprendiendo a Changmin, no esperaba esa reacción

—Me buscó, supo donde trabajaba y sospecho que arregló que mi jefe me mandara especialmente a mí a un lugar donde él estaba —explicó

—Eso no justifica nada ¿Por qué tenías que coger con él?

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Yunho me pidió perdón, también me dijo que me ama —dijo con tristeza, como si aquello fuera horrible

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó sin poderlo creer, o mejor, no quería— ¿Y tú le creíste? Que ingenuo eres —agitó la cabeza a los lados, desilusionado— Pensé que eras más inteligente

—Yoochun ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No pareces tú —también se puso de pie, encarándolo— Vine a hablar con mi mejor amigo y solo estás juzgándome

—Perdóname Changmin, pero me cuesta creer todo lo que estás contándome ¿Qué más te dijo ese hombre? ¿Por qué has dicho que vienes a despedirte? No lo entiendo —preocupado se acercó a él, acariciándole la mejilla

—Me pidió vivir a su lado —confesó con amargura

Poco a poco Yoochun retiró su mano y dio un paso atrás, Changmin sonrió amable

—Le dije que no

— ¿Qué? Entonces ¿Por qué te despides? Me confundes

—Porque quiero dejar todo atrás, retomar mi vida en el punto que perdí el rumbo, Shimly me arrebató una parte de mí y necesito reencontrarme —expuso con toda la lógica dentro de su cabeza, pero Yoochun continuaba sin entender

—Eso tal vez solo tiene sentido para ti, tú eres Changmin, siempre fuiste y serás Changmin, Shimly no te quitó nada, fue ese hombre quien te ha confundido —habló con más enojo, desesperado, pero su amigo lucía muy firme en sus palabras

—He llegado a creer que el papel de Yunho en mi vida fue ese, hacerme dar cuenta que estaba en el camino equivocado. No hay marcha atrás, he tomado mi decisión

—Changmin por favor, no me hagas esto —suplicó abatido, acercándose a él le agarró el rostro con ambas manos

—Yoochun ¿de qué hablas?

— ¿Acaso tengo que gritarlo? Sigo enamorado de ti, nunca dejé de estarlo —confesó sin pena, ya no tenía motivos para seguirlo ocultando, Changmin ató cabos y se apartó rápido de él, mirándolo seriamente

—Por eso terminaste con Junsu —musitó sorprendido, Yoochun se quedó callado y así Changmin confirmó su sospecha— No sé qué decir, lo lamento mucho

—No lo lamentes, nunca fui muy valiente para pelear por ti —agachó la mirada

—Yoochun, eso no cambia mis planes

—Lo sé —levantó la mirada— Pero si me dieras otra oportunidad…

—No —habló de nuevo decidido, el otro sonrió, sabía lo sincero que era su amigo— Será mejor que me vaya, quiero que seas feliz, olvídame ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Podré hacerlo? —acercó los pasos hacia Changmin y al estar frente a él besó sus labios suavemente, apartándose, se miraron mutuamente— Cuídate Changmin

—Tú también —dio un paso al frente y se abrazó a Yoochun con fuerza, pero él fue incapaz de corresponder, lo embargaba la tristeza.

Changmin se apartó y no se dijeron nada más, una última mirada y él se marchó, dejándolo solo y abatido.

…

Aquella noche de descanso se quedó en casa, no tenía ánimos de irse de juerga, así que decidió vestirse cómodamente con ropa de dormir desde temprano, sirvió papas fritas en un plato, algo de gaseosa en un vaso y se tiró en el sillón frente al televisor, mirando el capítulo de una vieja serie de televisión norteamericana.

Se paró al baño durante una pausa comercial y mientras orinaba tranquilamente con la puerta abierta, la de entrada sonó, alguien golpeó un par de veces

— ¡Voy! —gritó mientras se acomodaba la ropa, lavó sus manos solo con agua y salió rápido para abrir, sin preguntar y sin observar por la mirilla

—Hola —saludó Changmin desde el otro lado, alzando la mano

—Vaya, que sorpresa, pásate —expresó contento, haciéndose a un lado y dejándolo entrar, luego cerró la puerta— ¿Soda?

—No gracias, no vine a quedarme

—Changmin ¿Qué pasa? Tienes una mirada triste —observó preocupado

—Vine a despedirme

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió con sorpresa, confundido y asustado— ¿Estás muriendo o algo así? —preguntó serio, pero Changmin rio— No te rías

—No Junsu, me marcho

—Pero ¿a dónde?

—Aún no lo sé

— ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Probablemente nunca

—No me jodas —espetó embrollado, mirándolo mal

—No es joda, hace rato estuve en casa de Yoochun, nos despedimos

—Ay Changmin ¿Qué estás haciendo? —indagó angustiado, acercándose a él le agarró las manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

Changmin explicó a Junsu lo mismo que a Yoochun, de forma distinta pero la misma historia, con las decisiones que tomó y los sucesos con Yunho, Junsu escuchó paciente sin interrumpir, hasta que su amigo terminó

— ¿Es todo? Me harás sentir culpable —dijo con tristeza— Si nunca hubieras trabajado en el cabaret posiblemente nunca te hubieras convertido en travesti

—Nada de eso tiene que ver contigo, no te sientas culpable —reafirmó sonriendo

—Pero Changmin ¿Por qué te despides para siempre? No imagino mi vida sin ti, eres muy cruel amigo —agachó la cabeza hasta que Changmin le sujetó por la barbilla, levantándola y haciendo que lo mirara

—Tal vez soy injusto, pero si no arranco de raíz jamás superaré a Yunho. Todo esto pasó por mi culpa, yo debo arreglarlo

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué te vas? Solo aparta a ese hombre de tu lado y ya, Changmin estás siendo infantil

—Tal vez, pero ya tomé mi decisión —ratificó con rigidez

—Te odio —cruzó los brazos y le volteó la cara, Changmin sonrió, atrajo su rostro hacia él y besó su mejilla

—Adiós Junsu

El mencionado volteó de nuevo, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y no dijo nada. Changmin no esperaba una despedida más amarga que con Yoochun, pero entendía a Junsu, así que no reprochó la frialdad de su adiós. Salió de la casa de su amigo y suspiró

—Adiós Changmin —algunas lágrimas se resbalaron, pero su llanto discreto ocultaba más tristeza de la que quería admitir, y seguía sin entender las razones de su partida.

…

Todo estaba listo para su partida, tan solo dos días atrás se despidió de sus dos mejores amigos, renunció a su trabajo el día anterior y ahora ya nada lo retenía en aquel lugar, su única maleta estaba junto a la puerta, sus pocas pertenencias dentro, aquel departamento viejo y descuidado era rentado y ningún mueble suyo.

Miró atrás por última vez y miró aquel lugar, donde nunca fue feliz, pero entonces ¿Por qué le costaba trabajo irse?, deseaba quedarse, muy en el fondo lo anhelaba, pero se empecinó con la idea de marcharse, de olvidar todo, de comenzar de nuevo.

Recordó a Yunho, aquella noche con él, entregándose al placer, los dos en una cama, diciéndose tantas cosas sin hablar, aunque quiso eludirlo, hacer pasar aquella primera y última vez como solo sexo, pero no fue así, Changmin se entregó a Yunho, aquella fue su cruel despedida luego de una bienvenida efímera, pasajera. La vida para él era eso, solo el pasar del tiempo, acumulando anécdotas, sintiéndose tan vacío y triste, así como abandonó sus sueños años atrás, ahora abandonaba la nueva posibilidad, para reencontrarse e intentar vivir lo mejor posible.

Convencido de que todo eso lo convertiría en alguien nuevo y mejor, Changmin salió del departamento, fue hacia donde habitaba su casero, pagó sus últimas deudas y entregó las llaves. Caminó a la estación de tren más cercana, sin destino fijo, ahí mismo miró el tablero de salidas y eligió la próxima, al azar.

Subió al tren y este se alejó de Seúl, Changmin miró por la ventana y se despidió de aquel lugar donde nunca encontró la felicidad, rumbo a un sitio donde esperaba si encontrarla.

…

El timbre de su lujoso departamento sonó, Yunho sonrió al oírlo y avanzó rápido, esperaba aquella visita, al abrir la puerta vio a su mejor amigo, acompañado de un niño de cinco años a quien sostenía la mano, al verse mutuamente el infante soltó la mano del adulto y corrió hacia él

— ¡Tío Yunho! —gritó emocionado y el mencionado lo recibió entre sus brazos, agachándose de cuclillas, luego del emotivo saludo se levantó

—Pasen —apartó al chico y cerró la puerta, saludó a Jaejoong

—Te ves de buen ánimo hoy —dijo contento, Yunho asintió, luego miró al niño

—Hay algo para ti en la habitación ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

—Sí —contestó emocionado, alejándose corriendo

—No tienes que darle tantas cosas cada vez que lo ves, me lo estás malcriando, mi esposa piensa lo mismo —se quejó en broma

—Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo —sonrió satisfecho

El hijo de su amigo salió con una caja entre las manos, adentro algunas figuras de acción, demasiadas para el gusto de Jaejoong que llevó sus manos a la cintura y lo miró con reproche, negando en silencio

—Mira papá, todas las que quería —expresó con asombro— Gracias tío

—Tienes que portarte bien en casa ¿de acuerdo? —asintió al oír la orden

—Ve a jugar, tu tío y yo vamos a hablar

—Sí papá —sin respingar se alejó corriendo de regreso a la habitación, comenzando a jugar sin hacer escándalo

—Yunho ¿Cómo estás? Me encontré con Dong-yul el otro día, dijo que terminaron —comentó preocupado, pero el otro no lucía para nada interesado

—Así es, no funcionó —encogió los hombros no dándole importancia

—Es tu tercer novio este año, aún no estamos ni a la mitad —observó asombrado, pero su amigo continuaba luciendo poco interesado.

Después que Changmin lo abandonara, Yunho tardó un año en salir de aquella oscuridad, la tristeza dominó su vida por todo ese largo tiempo, en el cual, dejó por completo la vida de libertinaje, por la misma temporada Jaejoong hizo lo mismo y después conoció a su actual esposa, luego de casarse poco a poco se alejó de Yunho para concentrarse en su matrimonio, hasta que supo que sería padre.

Ahora habían pasado 6 años desde la triste despedida, efectivamente Yunho no volvió a saber nada de Changmin, pero no consiguió olvidarlo, tan solo tres años atrás aceptó por completo su homosexualidad y lo hizo público, causando un gran revuelo, sobre todo en su familia y asociados, a los primeros les costó mucho más trabajo aceptarlo que a los segundos, quienes tuvieron que aceptarlo en bien de sus negocios.

A partir de aquel momento Yunho comenzó algunas relaciones con hombres más jóvenes que él, ninguno mayor, pero todas fracasaban, unas peores que otras, a tres años de haber comenzado a salir con otros hombres y no conseguía llenar el vacío, en su mente aún estaba aquel recuerdo, el de su primera vez con Changmin, su primera con otro hombre, su primera vez haciendo el amor de verdad, con alguien que no tuvo reparo en abandonarlo, pero a quien continuaba amando desesperadamente.

Casi como si fuera suyo, la llegada del hijo de Jaejoong animó sus días de alguna manera, por él es que no caía en la locura, pero a pesar de eso nunca quiso intentarlo para él, pese a las insistencias de su madre por llevar una vida "normal" de acuerdo a los estándares de su sociedad, Yunho no deseaba tener hijos y a cambio de eso mimaba al de su amigo con regalos, siendo el tío buena onda, aquello era cómodo para él.

—Mira, entiendo que es difícil para ti —comentó Jaejoong mientras se servía una copa de whiskey para él y otra para Yunho— Pero tienes que olvidar a Changmin, ¿acaso piensas morirte y nunca superarlo?

— ¿De qué me servirá olvidarlo? De cualquier forma no consigo amar a nadie más —agarró la copa que su amigo ofreció y bebió un trago, Jaejoong se sentó junto a él

—Diste un gran paso al salir del clóset, si no lo haces es porque no quieres, deseas no enamorarte Yunho, es la realidad

—Tal vez —encogió los hombros— Pero ya no importa, al menos cuando tengo sexo lo disfruto, eso es importante ¿no?

—Amigo, temo que suenas al Yo de hace unos años —sonrió divertido

—Entonces tal vez debería sentar cabeza ¿no? —dijo de broma y ambos rieron

—Solo deseo que seas feliz amigo, sinceramente

—Lo sé —sonrió amable

—Bien, nosotros nos vamos, aun debo pasar por mi esposa —dio el último trago y dejó la copa en la mesa de la sala, poniéndose de pie, Yunho también se levantó— ¡Minkyun vámonos!

— ¡Otro rato papá! —respondió rápido sin salir de la habitación

—Dije vámonos o no te llevas esos juguetes —amenazó caminando hacia la habitación, Yunho intentó no reír y fue tras él, el niño salió, molesto, a punto de responderle

—Oye, hazle caso a tu papá ¿de acuerdo? Te llevaré al acuario el fin de semana ¿te parece? —dijo amablemente, al niño le cambió la cara y emocionado regresó a juntar los juguetes, Jaejoong lo miró mal— Soy el tío cool, es obvio que me hará más caso

—Que calvario —respingó abrumado, no tenía más opción que aguantarse

…

Recibió invitación para un importante evento en una ciudad adyacente a Seúl, dentro de un par de fines de semana, no pudo eludir el compromiso y tuvo que asistir. Compró un smoking un día antes, se hospedó en un lujoso Hotel y la noche del evento llegó en uno de sus autos último modelo.

La ostentosa recepción se llevó a cabo en un salón de eventos adjunto a un Hotel de la misma categoría. Cada esquina del lugar estaba cuidada a tal detalle que todo era perfecto, Yunho estaba acostumbrado a esos sitios, así que entró sin parpadear, sin prestar atención a pormenores. El desfile de importantes empresarios no se hizo esperar, entre copas de costoso vino y bocadillos gourmet se llevaron a cabo toda la clase de conversaciones, todas iguales de aburridas, pero con gran etiqueta Yunho era capaz de soportarlas y no mandar todo al traste.

—Por cierto Sr. Jung, mucho se habla de su particular modo de vida ¿Qué hay de eso? —preguntó un indiscreto hombre al calor de la conversación, Yunho entendió aquel método de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero no reaccionó mal, por el contrario sonrió amable

—Las particularidades de mi vida privada no interfieren con los negocios, como usted ha de saber, nuestros objetivos en común deberían ser el real centro de nuestras discusiones —respondió con gracia sin perder la apariencia, los demás alrededor que estaban inmiscuidos en la conversación asintieron con gusto sin interferir

—Es verdad, perdone mi indiscreción Sr. Jung —habló incómodo, tratando de remediar la situación, pero el mencionado negó

—Si me disculpan —alzó su copa y se retiró del pequeño círculo, dio un último trago y dejó el envase vacío sobre la charola de algún mesero que iba pasando

—Señor Jung, espere —llamó un hombre a unos metros de ahí que estaba a su espalda, él volteó al detenerse, sonriéndole

—Hola, hace tiempo no nos vemos —saludó y se dieron la mano

—Sí, no he tenido oportunidad de ir a Seúl, lamento siempre enviar representantes —suplicó tranquilo, pero Yunho agitó su mano en señal de restarle importancia

—No te preocupes, solo cuando estés allá llama y comemos ¿te parece?

—Claro, muchas gracias —contestó con cortesía. Unos segundos de silencio

— ¿Y cómo va la industria del entretenimiento?

—Mejor que nunca, estoy en tratos con una empresa de reciente creación, manufacturan instrumentos musicales de gran calidad. De hecho han enviado a un representante para conseguir nuevos inversionistas —explicó emocionado, pero para Yunho todo aquello era menos que eso, aburrido en exceso

—Ya veo, mucha suerte —el otro hombre sonrió y asintió, miró hacia los lados como si buscara a alguien y al encontrarlo alzó la mano, esa persona se encontraba detrás de Yunho

—Espera y te lo presento —pidió alegre, Yunho asintió sin conmoción alguna y esperó en ese mismo lugar sin moverse— Jung Yunho, te presento a Shim Changmin —dijo antes que llegaran completamente a estar frente a él

Al tenerlo justo ante sus narices, Yunho ahogó un grito de sorpresa, sus ojos tan abiertos que podían casi salirse de sus cuencas, en cambio Changmin lucía tan tranquilo como si nada, pareciendo que ni lo conocía. Para el mayor fue una gran impresión verlo, no había rastro alguno del hombre que fue, podría dudar que se tratara del mismo, que quizás era como en aquellos melodramas de la televisión donde el protagonista mágicamente tiene un hermano gemelo

—Mucho gusto —estiró su mano hacia él, Yunho lo observó directamente a los ojos y respondió el saludo, aún impresionado, perplejo al punto de que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en nada

—Me voy, los dejo para que se conozcan —comentó en tono sospechoso, lanzando a Changmin una mirada discreta, este asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—En esta área no puede fumarse ¿vamos a la terraza? Me apetece un cigarrillo —propuso cortésmente y comenzó a alejarse antes de oír respuesta

Yunho vio la espalda ancha alejarse de ahí, con ese caminar lento y grácil que antes no existía, la figura esbelta que le parecía irreconocible, pero aun el eco de su voz taladrándole la cabeza, era él, sin duda lo era, distinto pero él. Caminó tras el otro, en la terraza había otros fumadores pero el área resultaba muy amplia, Changmin se detuvo ante una fuente de piedra, sin voltear, Yunho se paró a su lado

— ¿Tienes fuego? —preguntó al sacar el cigarro y sostenerlo entre sus labios, giró la cabeza hacia Yunho y sus ojos se encontraron por segunda vez, en silencio recibió del otro el elemento deseado. Changmin dio una calada y sonrió— ¿Por qué esa expresión? ¿Has visto un fantasma?

— ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó molesto, tratando de no gritar, pero no entendía nada— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué juegas al empresario? Haces como si no me conocieras y eso va a matarme —expuso agitado, mirando el perfil inamovible de Changmin, la mirada fija en la fuente pero sin observarla

—Recibimos invitación a esta fiesta, cuando llegué vi tu nombre en la lista de invitados de honor —sonrió avergonzado— Corrí al baño a vomitar, estaba anonadado —volteó hacia el mayor, él lo observaba perplejo— ¿Esa reacción si te agrada? —cuestionó sarcásticamente, dando de nuevo una calada al cigarrillo

—Changmin…

—Le pedí a mi amigo que te abordara cuando hubiera oportunidad y nos presentara, estuve casi toda la noche escondido en rincones, rogando porque no me vieras… ¿Es la historia que quieres oír?

—No —interrumpió con recelo— Quiero saber que has hecho estos seis años, en qué te has convertido, quiero saberlo todo de ti —suplicó acercándose un poco, Changmin lo miró con tristeza, pero sonriendo.

—Dejar Seúl fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar. Me he convertido en el relacionista público de una empresa aun modesta, con planes de expansión, vivo bien —encogió los hombros, contento de poder contar algo así, positivo— Podría decir que he logrado lo que me he propuesto —explicó sin cohibición, Yunho sonrió irónico

— ¿Eso incluye el ser feliz? —cuestionó mirándolo atento

Changmin extendió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, sintiendo escalofríos, recordó en ese instante algo de años atrás, la primera conversación que tuvieron en el departamento de Yunho, cuando él era Shimly, a quien dejó en el pasado, a quien no deseaba recordar

—Aun te amo Changmin ¿Qué sientes tú por mí? —preguntó girándose a un lado, frente al brazo del menor, estiró su mano y le acarició detrás de la oreja

—Basta —giró también su cuerpo y ahora quedaron de frente— Mi vida es esto ahora

—No te estoy pidiendo que la cambies —sonrió amplio— Hablemos en un sitio más privado ¿te parece?

Changmin miró hacia varios ángulos, nadie les observaba, miró de nuevo a Yunho y asintió, terminó el cigarro y se deshizo de la colilla

—Me estoy hospedando aquí, habitación 103 —habló en voz baja y se alejó dejándolo atrás, Yunho sonrió más amplio y su corazón latió de prisa.

Salió justo detrás después de unos minutos, tratando de ser discreto, pero más de alguno lo entretuvo, hablándole y tratando de conversar, pero apenas pudo eludirlos. Yunho subió por fin a la habitación indicada, luego de casi media hora, tocó a la puerta y Changmin abrió luego de unos momentos, parecía molesto

—Estuve a punto de…

Yunho empujó a Changmin hacia dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, apenas el más alto pudo dar unos pasos atrás, el otro llegó hasta él y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Se besaron con pasión, tocándose por todas partes, con desesperación

—Espera —interrumpió Changmin, empujándolo un poco, pero Yunho comenzó a desanudar su moño del cuello, avanzando y haciéndolo retroceder hacia la habitación— ¿No vamos a hablar? —regañó

—Después —respondió rápido, tomando sus labios, Changmin no se resistió, colgándose a su cuello ahondó el beso, quitándose el saco y tirándolo al suelo, quitando también el de Yunho. Llegaron hasta la cama y se sentaron en ella

Agarró la camisa de Changmin por el pecho y lo empujó hacia abajo hasta acostarlo, sin dejar de besarse, se deshizo de los zapatos y olvidó por completo sus calcetines, el otro hizo lo mismo, solo traía zapatos y al quitárselos subió de lleno a la cama, aflojando el nudo de la corbata. Yunho quitó sus pantalones y aventó la camisa, acercándose a Changmin lo atrapó en un beso salvaje, su mano bajó hasta los pantalones ajenos y desabrochó rápido y fácil, Changmin hizo el resto quitándoselos

Sobre la cama Yunho se hincó, encima de la pierna derecha de Changmin, agarró la corbata a medio desatar y lo jaló hacia él, sentándolo, dándose un sensual beso. Al sacar su lengua de la boca contraria terminó de quitar la corbata, desabrochando después uno a uno los botones de la camisa, tocó la piel mientras lo besaba y después apartó la prenda

En seis años el cuerpo de Changmin se volvió más escultural, el sabor de su piel fue incluso más exquisito para Yunho, lo besó por todo el cuerpo, mientras sus manos acariciaban todos los rincones. Cuando quitó la ropa interior degustó de él todo cuanto quiso, arrancándole suspiros placenteros

Metió el pene erecto y exquisito a su boca, Changmin notó la diferencia, lo experto que se volvió en esos años, sintió profunda envidia de todos aquellos que le enseñaron, sonrió al sentir todo lo que la cavidad tenía para darle, aquellos labios expertos, esa lengua exploradora, todo de él era perfecto.

Dio un beso sobre el duro miembro antes de apartarse y quitar sus calzoncillos. Acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de Changmin que tenía su cuerpo ligeramente levantado, sosteniéndose con los codos, esperando el momento

—Métemelo —suplicó fogoso, estiró la mano izquierda y se agarró del cuello de Yunho cuando este se inclinó al frente, la derecha todavía se sostenía con el codo sobre el colchón. Yunho sonrió amplio y obedeció, entrando de un solo movimiento hasta el fondo

Changmin apretó los labios y la mano sobre el cuello de Yunho, asintiendo, ahora comprendía lo mucho que necesitaba aquello, de él. El mayor se inclinó más para alcanzar a besarlo, la mano izquierda sobre su cadera y con la derecha se agarró fuerte de las sábanas

Yunho comenzó las penetraciones, afianzándose con precisión, pero Changmin también ayudó moviendo sus caderas, el vaivén mutuo fue exquisito, sus gemidos compenetrados, perdiéndose algunas veces en la boca ajena

El menor se rindió, agarrándose del cuello de Yunho con ambas manos y cerrando las piernas detrás de su espalda, empujándolo hacia él con los pies sin dejar de mover la cadera. Yunho también sintió envidia de la práctica, esos movimientos los aprendió con otros que no eran él, aunque antes notó la experiencia, ahora sentía el doble de envidia, quería ser el único que lo hiciera moverse de aquella forma tan majestuosa.

Yunho cayó sobre su cuerpo y empujándose con fuerza continuó las penetraciones, las uñas de Changmin rasguñaron su espalda, mientras los dos se comían la boca, entrelazados. El orgasmo llegó y el menor volvió a sentir dentro de él a Yunho, cubriendo todo, como si lo reclamara suyo, el mensaje de Changmin era claro también, solo a él le había permitido hacérselo sin condón

Apartó su cuerpo cuando culminó el último beso, Yunho se acostó del otro lado de la cama, mirando hacia arriba, Changmin se sentó hacia la cabecera de la cama, agarró un cigarrillo de la cajetilla sobre el mueble junto a la cama y lo prendió, mirando hacia el lado

— ¿Ahora si hablaremos? —preguntó curioso, exhalando el humo, Yunho volteó

—Dime Changmin ¿has resuelto todos tus problemas?

—Quien sabe —encogió los hombros, fumando tranquilo— Todas aquellas cosas que dije sobre reencontrarme han sido una mierda —sonrió irónico, Yunho se irguió y lo observó atento, sin entender— Apenas puedo recordar porque quise huir, dejé atrás a mis mejores amigos, todo, me alejé del hombre que amaba y solo terminé en el mismo lugar, sin rumbo, logrando apenas un par de objetivos propuestos

—Changmin ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Pero no me arrepiento —volvió a sonreír, terminando el cigarro— Volvería hacer todo lo que hice

—Entonces ¿Qué te detiene ahora? Podemos estar juntos, yo enfrenté a mi familia —sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso— Soy homosexual y no me importa quién lo sepa o lo que piensen de ello, vuelve conmigo a Seúl —propuso animado, acercándose

—No Yunho, no dejaré mi vida aquí —acarició la mejilla del mayor, los ojos de él lucían tan turbados y sin embargo se quedó mudo unos momentos, no entendiendo nada— Hace rato me preguntaste si aún te amaba y la respuesta es sí, aun te amo Yunho

—Deja de joderme —largó molesto— No existen barreras para estar juntos, aun nos amamos, acabamos de hacer el amor y aun te empeñas en eso ¿Qué te pasa?

—Hace seis años y ahora nada ha cambiado, nuestras vidas son distintas, nunca estaremos a la par, podemos reencontrarnos, seguirnos amando, hacer el amor cuando queramos y ya, es todo, solo somos aves de paso en la vida del otro —explicó tan convencido que daba miedo, pero Yunho estaba aterrado de esa idea

Tantos años de arrogancia, de malgastar su orgullo ahora se reducían a esto, su castigo era estar a merced de los caprichos del hombre que amaba y no era capaz de cambiar las cosas, quizás Changmin no estaba del todo equivocado, pero no quería aceptarlo, necesitaba de él, llegar a casa y encontrarlo ahí, viviendo con él, despertar en las mañanas con su cuerpo desnudo al lado

—Me traes de cabeza Changmin, eres un niñato egoísta y cruel

—Lo soy —sonrió desvergonzado— ¿Acaso no te engañé para poder intimar solo porque me gustaste? Usé a Shimly para engatusarte, lo demás fue impredecible, pero mi idea original solo fue esa, una broma egoísta y cruel

Yunho miró anonadado a Changmin, su desfachatez, el cinismo con el que confesaba todo aquello. Lo amó más que nunca, lo anhelaba mucho más que antes. Si lo que él quería es que lo persiguiera toda la vida eso haría, caería en su juego. Sonrió con burla

—Me gustan los retos. Seguiré tus pasos a donde quiera que vayas, mi presencia será tu trampa para siempre, eso te lo juro —amenazó divertido

—Que así sea —respondió feliz, acercándose a él se acostó sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y sonrió, abrazándolo como si fuera la última vez.

—Nunca escaparás de mí, nunca —pensó mientras acariciaba su espalda, sintiendo la tibia mejilla sobre su estómago.

Como desde el inicio, el escenario de la vida siempre los llevó a despedirse y reencontrarse, nunca fueron más que un cruce ocasional de vías, en cada encuentro la situación fue distinta, pero siempre con el mismo comienzo y el mismo final.

* * *

Gracias por leer y lamento la tardanza, no quise hacer un tercer capítulo, de por sí quería que fuera one shot y terminó en two shot, así que esta segunda parte quedó muy larga, espero les haya gustado, aunque creo que el final no es lo que esperaban, pero era la idea desde el inicio, odio los amores perfectos y en todos mis fics siempre hay una especie de sinsabor, así que no me odien. Este fue mi primer HoMin, en "Enséñame" habrá algo de esta pareja, pero poco, en un futuro quizás escriba algún otro.

Dejen sus comentarios si desean, siempre leo todos, perdón por si alguno queda sin responder, hasta pronto


End file.
